Maelstrom
by Lightning Lord Kaji
Summary: After a harsh fight, two souls, from two similar but different worlds, have finally put their problems where they belong. Except these problems have only been replaced by even worse issues, when one seeks to use powers that were meant to stay buried. Sequel to Lightning and Ice, taking place in Tears Of Ice's universe. Second Story of the Stormbringer Trilogy.
1. Prologue 1

I don't own Frozen

Hey everyone. This is the sequel to my story, Lightning and Ice and my friend, A Cold Touch's story, Tears of Ice. This is a project that we will be working on together. I will type chapters that are from Kaji's POV and Touch will be doing chapters from his Elsa's POV. We both hope you enjoy this story.

Prologue 1: Unexpected Journey

Kaji's POV

"The wind feels nice…" Kaji commented as he swirled his wine glass a bit in the air. Before he took a sip. Then he turned toward his right to look at his wife and smiled at her.

"Yeah…" Elsa sighed as the married couple smiled at each other. Elsa was wearing her snow queen dress and she kept her hair in her usual braid since it was a special occasion. Kaji thought she looked more beautiful than anything at the moment, but he always thought that.

"Suri would have loved this weather if we brought her here," Kaji added. Elsa giggled but she nodded before leaning her head onto his shoulder.

They were sitting at a round table, furnished with a white cloth, and plates were laid out for them along with their silverware. The plates were empty at the moment, but the glasses weren't. They were situated in a courtyard with a number of other tables filled with nobles from other kingdoms.

It's been about two months since the couple's daughter was born and Ulfric summoned the two to the Southern Isles for some kind of celebration. Kaji and Elsa decided to leave their newborn daughter in Arendelle to keep her safe since she was still so young.

"I hope she's treating Kai and the others well," Elsa said.

"She's a little angel, I'm sure that she's treating them well. She adapts to people well, even Olaf's boundless energy didn't make her cry," Kaji spoke. Elsa laughed at her husband's joke.

"Where is the little snowman anyway? I don't remember seeing him…for some time actually. Where does he disappear off to for so long?" Elsa asked.

"I think he said something about touring Europe or something like that. I guess he's running around somewhere. I hope he's not getting in trouble…" Kaji said. He and Elsa shared a worried look before they sighed. Well the little snowman hadn't come running back yet.

"There's not even a breeze," Anna grumbled, getting their attention. She was sitting at Elsa's other side while Kristoff was next to her. Kaji chuckled at his sister-in-law's position. He knew that she must have drank too much of the wine. She always wanted to try and keep up with him and Elsa.

After his victory over his brothers, Kaji had decided to try wine and mead more often at Elsa's request since she drank it a bit. Kaji found that he enjoyed the rather bitter drink and he discovered he had a pretty high tolerance for it, similar to his wife. Don't get them wrong, they never overdid or became dependent on it but it was a nice little thing for the couple to enjoy. Especially since Anna always tried to match them but unfortunately she didn't have a high tolerance like them.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Aunty Anna?" Kaji looked to his left and smiled at the little three-year-old girl. Alexandra's green eyes peered at him, cutely. She was wearing a green dress along with a blue scarf. While they left their baby daughter back at Arendelle, there was no way to leave Alexandra at Arendelle. She had grown rather attached to them and Kaji's stories.

"Oh, Aunty Anna is just resting, Alexandra," Elsa said. The blonde girl tilted her head as she tried to see over the table.

"Really, Mommy, but why is she sad?" she asked, cutely as she tried to peer over the table.

"Yes, what's wrong Anna?" Kaji asked, trying to contain his laughter as he set his wine glass down. His cheeks were slightly red but it might have been because they were currently outside and it was rather cold. He sighed and poured himself another glass and sipped it slowly.

"It's too hot…" Anna whined. She had her face buried in her arms on the table. Thankfully her voice didn't sound changed but it was pretty obvious that the drink was affecting her.

"I told you not to drink too much," Elsa sighed as she sipped her own drink. Alexandra hopped out of her seat and walked toward Elsa's seat.

"Up," she said, raising her arms up. Elsa smiled at the little girl and hoisted her up so the girl was on her lap, facing her. Then she twirled a part of her hair, making the little girl giggle before she hugged Elsa, cutely. Elsa laughed and hugged her little girl lovingly. Kaji smiled at the sight but then Elsa looked and him and beckoned him closer. He did as she asked and leaned a bit closer and then Elsa gave him a quick but sweet kiss before leaning towards his ear.

"Later tonight?" she asked. Kaji smiled and he gave her another kiss as an answer, making his wife giggle. Alexandra didn't know what was going on and just giggled as well.

"But you and Kaji drank as much as I did!" Anna whined suddenly as she raised her head, then she frowned at them. She never liked seeing her older sister and Kaji be affectionate towards each other and it was…understandable since the couple still started up storms when they were alone in their bedroom.

"Can you two stop making out for one minute?" she asked, annoyed as she rubbed her temples. Kaji and Elsa laughed nervously before they returned to their positions.

"Sorry Anna," Elsa said but they all knew she didn't mean it.

"It's still not fair that you guys can drink so much…" Anna grumbled. As if to punctuate her point she pointed at Kaji who was drinking his full wine glass, which happened to be his fourth one until he finished it. He chuckled as he poured himself another glass and downed it in front of her to prove his point.

"We don't drop our bearings after only two glasses, Anna," Kaji said playfully as he set his glass onto the table.

"But how come you can both stay sober so long?" Anna asked, aghast.

"Heh…" Kaji shrugged his shoulders. Elsa giggled slightly and finished her glass as well. Though she was careful to make sure Alexandra didn't try to take the glass.

"No fair…" Anna mumbled. Elsa smiled apologetically at her and waved her hand slightly, making the air chill down. She felt satisfied when she heard some of the loud nobles complain about the weather. Kaji sighed in satisfaction from the cold and he wove his hand and a crack of thunder sounded through the sky, making some of the nobles jumpy. Everyone chuckled at how jumpy they got.

"Why exactly are we here again?" Kristoff asked. He looked at some of the other guests cautiously as if they were all about to get jumped.

"We were invited to the Southern Isles because Ulfric has some kind of an announcement and unfortunately that message seems to have to do with us…" Kaji whispered the last part just in case someone was eavesdropping.

"Then why are we here?" Kristoff asked.

"Because Anna is the Princess and you're the closest thing to a prince we've got," Kaji said. Kristoff blushed and Kaji and Elsa laughed at his discomfort.

"People, too loud," Alexandra said. Kaji smiled at the girl and smoothed her hair softly, making her giggle.

"Nice to know, she'll grow up well," he said. Elsa nodded with him and Alexandra seemed to take the compliment well also since she started bouncing up and down on her mother's lap in a cute way that could melt anyone's heart.

"I grow up to be princess," she gushed. Elsa laughed and kissed her daughter's head.

"You're already a princess, dear," Elsa said. Alexandra worked her way off of her mother's lap and ran over to talk to Anna and Kristoff, much to their pleasure.

"Certainly energetic," Kaji sighed.

"Hard to believe that we found her outside our walls," Elsa added. Kaji smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"We have a family now," he said. Elsa smiled and took his hand into her own. They gazed at their adopted daughter as she teased/talked with her aunt and future uncle.

"I wonder when Kristoff will finally ask her?" Elsa asked. Kaji looked at her then back at his friend and sister-in-law as they talked to Alexandra, who was bouncing on her feet a little. Then he noticed how Kristoff placed his hand on Anna's shoulder as she returned to her position of burying her face into her arms. Kristoff looked pretty happy despite the fact that Anna wasn't exactly paying attention to him.

"I see what you mean. Though, not everyone is as…"passionate" as us," Kaji joked, hinting at the fact that they got married really quickly. Elsa laughed and smacked his arm lightly, her blow dining against his armor rather painfully. She held it close in pain and glared at him.

"Why are you still wearing your armor everywhere? Can't you wear your silver suit instead? Your sword is one thing, but why do you have to act like we're going to war?" Elsa asked. Kaji chuckled at his wife's anger even though he knew that she didn't really mean it.

"I can't simply make my armor appear and disappear like you," he replied, hinting at the fact that she could use her powers to form her armor and weapons at will, which he couldn't. Elsa still didn't look happy so Kaji smiled and took her "injured" hand and kissed it softly.

"Does that make it feel better now?" he asked. Elsa blushed slightly but she smiled before she pulled him into a kiss. He returned it and they held it for a few seconds despite the fact that they were in the middle of a bunch of snobbish nobles. When they pulled away, they thought they heard some snide comments but they didn't pay them any mind. Kaji sighed before Elsa spoke again.

"But, back to all seriousness, this probably has something to do with Ulfric's father, as I recall his father wasn't in the best health last I heard…" Elsa whispered.

The group had received a letter about a week ago from the crowned-prince himself. There wasn't much detail to the events of the celebration. All it said was that he desired their presence as his most honored guests, which was why they were sitting at the front of the entire courtyard. The prince had yet to make an appearance though…

"I wonder where the man himself is, I didn't think he was the type to leave his guests waiting," Elsa commented as she conjured up an ice cube, which she pressed to Anna's head getting a sigh of satisfaction from her. Kaji sighed at his sister but he quickly smiled when Alexandra came up to him and he picked her up so she could sit on his lap, despite the fact that he wore armor, she didn't seem to mind.

"Everyone tired?" Alexandra asked. Kaji looked at all the nobles around them and he noticed that she was right. The nobles all seemed to be kind of tired and it was still the middle of the day. The nobles he knew would be loud and obnoxious all the way through the day and night.

"Hm…" Kaji gazed around the courtyard cautiously. He didn't like what was happening. The nobles were loud and obnoxious just a few moments earlier, what happened now?

Sure they were still loud and obnoxious but something about them was just…off. They were much more quiet then they should have been and none of them had approached him or anyone from his group yet. He activated his sight and a familiar blue tint filled his vision and he quickly looked over the crowd.

"What?" Kaji thought as he looked through the crowd. Thanks to his ability he was able to see the life force energy that every being possessed. He was surprised when he saw that everyone in the party, excluding himself and his group had rather weak life force energy. Not enough to be lethal but enough to have a noticeable effect.

"Kaji what's wrong?" Elsa asked to his side, she probably noticed he was staring at the other guests in an odd manner. He turned to her and her eyes widened slightly, probably because he kept his sight activated.

"Something is wrong here…" he replied then as if to confirm his worries the man himself came into the light.

"Greetings honored guests and welcome to the Southern Isles!" Ulfric's voice boomed over the crowd like a cannon went off in a garden. Kaji tensed visibly when he heard the Prince's voice. He looked at the prince and his eyes widened when he saw him.

"Kaji?" Elsa asked, worriedly when she saw her husband tense.

"What's going on here?" he said. He was staring at Ulfric, who had finally come out from his castle but…something was amiss. Ulfric's life force energy seemed to be larger than it should have been even for a true Old Race. Then he saw that he was drawing life energy from the guests. But…with closer inspection the energy wasn't being absorbed into him. No it was being absorbed into something he possessed…something he was holding.

"I am here to announce that I will be leaving this place for a time. I will be going to a new world and when I return I shall bring prosperity to my empire!" he boasted.

"What's he talking about?" Anna groaned. It seemed she had bounced back finally.

"Something's wrong, he's draining energy from the guests!" Kaji whispered, urgently.

"Wait what? Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"I'm watching it happen right now…" Kaji replied. As he finished he noted that the life energy Ulfric held was being focused toward his…hand?

"I thank you all for your cooperation!" Ulfric announced as he raised his hand and opened it. In his hand was a small orb that began glowing brightly.

"Oh no…" Kaji thought. All the life force he saw was being pulled into the sphere.

"What is that?!" Anna gasped as she covered her eyes to block the light.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alexandra shrieked as she ran to her parent's sides.

"It is time!" Ulfric announced as the object suddenly, "For me to rediscover the ancient power of the Race of Old!"

"Shit!" Kaji and Elsa jumped from their seats but only Kaji sprinted toward him while Elsa picked up Alexandra up and waved her hand so her armor formed over her body.

"Kaji! Elsa!" Anna and Kristoff immediately scrambled to follow after him but they had to back off since Kaji had to summersault under a fireball that Ulfric threw at them.

"Kristoff, Anna, get back! Here, take Alexandra and get back now!" Kaji heard Elsa order as he closed in on Ulfric.

"Stop!" Kaji shouted as he sprinted toward the prince. Ulfric laughed when he heard him and Kaji paused when his gold eyes turned to him.

"Ah yes, Kaji I was hoping you and your friends would join me in this," Ulfric said as he turned to face them. The orb in his hand started

"Stop what you're doing Ulfric! You don't know what you're messing with!" Kaji ordered as he approached again.

"You're free to come along if that's what you want but you won't stop me!" Ulfric declared as flames crackled in his hands.

Kaji grit his teeth as he quickly sped ahead. Ulfric raised his hand toward him and fired a blast towards him. Kaji stopped and formed a shield with his electricity. The flames parted when they hit the shield and blazed by him.

The nobles had long cleared out by now. The moment they saw the light they panicked and ran out of the courtyard. Good, now Kaji didn't have to worry about people getting caught in the crossfire.

"Kaji!" Elsa had caught up to him and she created an ice shield in front of them to help block the flames. Kaji reinforced it with his lightning powers to hold the fire back when it seemed like it would burn through the ice.

"Stop this!" Kaji shouted as he pushed the flames back with his lightning energy. Ulfric grunted when he broke his stream. Then Kaji and his wife dove to the side when he smashed through the ice shield. Kaji rolled onto his feet though and sprinted at the Prince, drawing his sword.

"Damn it!" Ulfric cursed, as the young king got closer.

"This ends now!" Kaji declared as he lunged at Ulfric, intent of stopping him before he did continued to mess with powers he didn't understand.

"You fool!" Ulfric roared as barely dodged the swing. Kaji followed up on the strike and quickly struck again, this time his blade collided with the glowing artifact in the prince's hand.

Kaji's lightning surged through his blade do deal more damage. However, it appeared that all he did was cause the artifact to react violently. The light started flickering, and sparkling wildly, causing some kind of reaction. Kaji's eyes saw the energy around the orb start to flicker but when he thought it was about to die down, it suddenly flared and grew even bigger than before.

"You fool! You disrupted the energy flow!" Ulfric yelled. Kaji grunted as he pulled away but before he could get away a strong force immediately started pulling him. The orb in Ulfric's hands and expanded into a big sphere of light. It consumed Ulfric and it seemed like it wanted Kaji too!

"Ugh! What?!" Kaji tried to get back but whatever was pulling him simply refused to let him go.

"Kaji!" Elsa shouted as she and the others got closer.

"Stay back!" Kaji called but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Daddy!" Alexandra screamed. Kaji felt fear grip him when he realized that she was probably trying to get to him.

"Alexandra!" he heard Elsa yell. Kaji wanted to turn to see what was going on but before he could though, he felt himself get dragged further and further into the light.

The artifact started glowing brightly again and suddenly the light started growing even more. The force that dragged the young king in was growing stronger and stronger. Kaji couldn't even tell if the Ulfric was still alive or not. Whatever the case, he was being pulled in toward the growing light. He heard the screams of his wife and daughter. Horror filled him at the thought of them getting dragged in with him.

"Kaji!" Elsa shouted.

"Damn it!" Kaji cursed as he got closer and closer until the light finally engulfed him whole. His eyes widened as he saw energy flowing all around him like he's never seen before. Then as suddenly as it happened, he blacked out.


	2. Prologue 2

I don't own Frozen.

_**WARNING**_: No lemon but there are HUGE SPOILERS for _Tears of Ice_. I highly recommend that you have read _Tears of Ice_ first.

This was made by my friend, A Cold Touch. Since he's neglected to put it down himself, I feel I need to for him. His chapters will be from his Elsa's point of view and we've designated her as Dark Elsa, though the characters in the story will not refer to her as such.

Prologue 2: We Only Have Each Other

Dark Elsa's POV

Elsa stared into the ceiling with a grim expression of pain as she awaited for her sister to wake from slumber. Her sister was sleeping soundly on top of her. Both girls were wearing nothing underneath the sheets.

She lost count of how long she'd suffered this throbbing headache. Hours? Days? Weeks? To anyone else, the pain would have been _maddening,_ but alas, she had suffered much greater misery than this to complain.

And she knew damn well how it all started.

It had been roughly a month after her hard-earned, albeit scandalous wedding with Anna. Two weeks after that, Elsa had received a twisted wedding gift from the ruling monarchs of Europe - letters filled with foul words directed toward her and her Anna, denouncing them as "sinful, incestuous whores." But the greatest insult was their threat of cutting of Arendelle from _every_ world affair.

And the sad thing was, Elsa did not even do anything bad to receive most of their hatred in the first place.

She sighed and cradled Anna close to her heart, as if she was attempting to shield her from some unseen foe. "It's going to be alright Anna... As long as I'm here and I can fight, it's going to be alright..." she whispered to her, her voice soft and gentle.

Anna abruptly stirred in her arms. Immediately, Elsa hid the pain behind a warm smile. "Rise and shine my love," she cooed to the waking redhead.

Anna lazily angled her head up. She was smiling warmly at her. "Good morning Elsa," she croaked.

Elsa gave her a brief peck on her lips. "What have you dreamt of, my love?"

She always asked Anna what she had dreamed of every morning. Although their nightmare with Ulfric had past long ago, there are still rare occasions when her sister broke their slumber with either crying or screaming. They however, were bcecoming more and more rare, but Elsa still wanted to know that her sister was not visited by demons of the past.

"I dreamt of you and me..." Anna answered, her voice trailing off.

"Was that it?"

Anna shook her head. "There wasn't anything bad if that's what you're thinking. In fact, I'd say it was a rather good dream."

Elsa's worry decreased somewhat. She might even know what her sister might have dreamt of. "Oh so it's one of those?"

"No, but it the dream was still good. Elsa, I dreamt that we were raising a child together."

The blonde's train of thought came to a halt. "What?" she said flatly.

"You heard me right, Elsa," Anna said. "I dreamt that we were raising a child. A little girl to be more precise. And she was the most darling thing ever, since she reminded me so much of us when we were kids..." Anna paused briefly to wipe a tear from her eye. "Before everything had changed. Carefree, innocent, and most of all, _happy_..."

Elsa knew that tone. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well..." Anna locked eyes with her. "I want a child, Elsa."

The Ice Queen kept silent. True, a part of Elsa always had wondered what it would be like to raise a child with Anna. There was more than enough room in the castle to raise one. She'd prefer asking the trolls in seeing whether or not they could use some ancient magic to allow her and Anna to have a child together, but adoption was good as well. There are plenty of orphans in Saint Hallvard's, most of them were there due to Ulfric's tyranny.

But she had always snuffed that side out. The consequences of the news of conceiving a child with Anna, or even simply taking in an orphan would have been great.

"So can we - "

"No."

Deep disappointment ghosted over Anna's face, and Elsa immediately regretted saying no so bluntly to her. She _despised_ disappointing her sister. "I'm so sorry, Anna... I let my worries get the better of me," she apologized quickly. "_Yes_, we can have a child. In fact, we can have a child soon if you'd like."

Her sister's eyes lit up. "Yay! Ooo, I can't wait to adopt a girl! I've seen some of them playing outside at Saint Hallvard's and they're just so _precious_!"

A miniscule part of Elsa's heart was dejected that her sister would rather prefer adoption rather than go to the trolls and ask if they can help with magical conception. But then again, adoption would be less scandalous and much quicker than waiting nine months.

"Alright then Anna, we'll go as soon as we can. And we'll adopt any girl you want from Saint Hallvard's." Elsa said as she embraced her sister.

_Besides, how hard could it be?_

_One Week Later _

"It looks great on you!" Anna assured as she placed the final touches on the suit Elsa was wearing.

Elsa stared at the mirror. Her sister had insisted that she wear something similar to what her father wore instead of her usual ice gown or armor. And as Fate would have it, Anna happpened to find a suit in the castle attic that happened to fit her just right. It was the exact same color too, even down to the color of the epaulettes.

The Ice Queen observed herself intently. She hated to admit it, but sister was right. She _does_ look great in her father's clothes. "I still can't believe you found one that fits," Elsa laughed.

Anna chuckled lightly before she placed her hands around Elsa's waist and rested her head against Elsa. She in turn, was wearing a blue and green version of the royal clothes their mother preferred. "We're going to be parents soon!" she sighed, her voice filled with excitement and hope.

Just hearing her sister, being so happy and upbeat, always put a smile on Elsa's face. She smiled at the mirror and placed her hands on Anna's hips. In fact, she even shared Anna's excitement. "I know we're going to make great parents..." Elsa said softly.

The royal couple soon left the castle to head for Saint Hallvard's. As they made their way to the orphanage, they were greeted by the citizenry. Most of the people gave them a light bow as they passed, while some - the farmers and fishermen - merely tipped their hats instead. It was as if the economic sanctions that were forced upon the kingdom were not even there.

For now.

Elsa was so caught up in politics, she would have walked right into a pole if Anna hadn't pulled her away in time. "Whoa, watch it Elsa! Don't want you to ruin the suit before we meet our daughter!" Anna giggled.

Soon enough, they arrived at the orphanage. It wasn't hard to miss Saint Hallvard's. The three-story church-like building was located in the southern outskirts of the city, where it stood upon a small hill overlooking the castle and fjord.

There was a nun outside, observing the children as they played on the hill. When they saw the sisters, all of the children present dropped their toys and ran towards them.

"The Queen's here! The Queen's here!" they all cheered as they gathered around the two.

"Awwww! Aren't the adorable?" Anna cooed as she picked up one of the children. She pinched the little girl's cheeks before giving her a kiss on her forehead and placing her back down.

The nun approached them, carrying her head high in a snobbish manner. She was old and shorter than Anna, and one of her eyes had developed a thick cataract. "Greetings miladies," she said dryly. "I'm guessing you two are here to _adopt?" _

It might have only been in Elsa's head but the she couldn't help but think that the nun had said the word adopt as if she couldn't believe that Elsa and Anna had the nerve to take in a child. Nonetheless, Elsa reached in her pocket and took out a scroll. Anna and her had to fill out some compulsory paperwork and pay a hefty sum at first, but Saint Hallvard's quickly processed the files as soon as they were done. Sadly though, they were only allowed to take one child.

"Yes we are," Elsa said as she opened the scroll. She scanned the paper for their daughter's name. "Alright, which one of you is Elisif?"

Surprisingly, all of the children raised their hands, even the boys. Anna giggled and ruffled a few of the children's heads playfully. "Oh, I wish I could take you all in!"

"One child per couple! No exceptions!" the nun interrupted abruptly.

"But -"

"No exceptions! It's the Orphanage's orders!" she snapped.

Taken aback by the the nun's rudeness, Elsa crossed her arms and glared at the nun. "Hey, don't be so rude to my sister," she warned sternly.

The nun just returned the glare with her good eye. Elsa could tell the nun has something against her and Anna, no doubt because of their taboo love for each other. But alas, Elsa does not want to look bad in front of the children or worse, get their adoption papers revoked. "Just please get Elisif for us so my wife and I can bring her home," Elsa sighed, her patience wearing thin.

The nun cranked her head towards the orphanage, and with a shrill voice, called for Elsa and Anna's daughter. "Elisif! Your '_parents'_ are here!"

No response.

"Elisif!" the nun cried out again. Elsa glanced down and noticed that her hands were clenched into a fist. "Wait here for a minute while I get that girl..."

She then stormed off quickly. Everything fell quiet, just the distant songs of the birds to fill the afternoon. Thankfully, Anna was able to defuse the awkward silence. "So are you going to miss Elisif once she's gone?" Anna asked one of the children.

Before he could answer, the nun returned outside with a small figure in tow. "Here she is! Elisif!"

Elsa's eyes widen when she saw the girl. Elisif had a striking resemblance to Anna when she was younger - minus the white streak of hair of course. From her height, Elsa made a guess that Elisif was six years old. In the girl's hands was a stuffed snowman doll, and she seemingly can't meet neither Elsa nor Anna's eyes.

Anna gasped and turned Elsa to face her. "She's just like the girl I saw in my dream," she whispered excitedly. The Queen raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't help but wonder if Fate was once again messing with them.

The nun gestured for the children to part for Elsa and Anna to give them space, and the royal sisters approached the shy little girl. Elisif looked up trough her bangs, clutching her toy close to her. Her eyes were green compared to Anna's teal, but in the light, they looked roughly the same shade.

"We're your new parents!" the sisters greeted in chorus. Elisif waved shyly at them, but still couldn't meet their eyes.

"Hello little one," Anna cooed gently. "I'm Princess Anna and I'm going to be your new mother..."

Elsa approached Elisif and kneeled down. "And I'm Queen Elsa... I'm also going to be your mother..."

The little girl looked up at them, a cute smile on her lips. "If you're also going to be my mama, why aren't you wearing any girl's clothes? Shouldn't you be my papa then?"

There were a few giggles around, and Queen of Arendelle blushed crimson, but she couldn't help but laugh along as well. "Well, I'm guessing I'm going to be the closest thing to a father figure," Elsa chuckled.

Anna took the little girl in her arms. "What do you want to do when we to our home? See the painting room? Want to dance together?"

Elisif smiled at them, her shyness melting away like a snowflake in the spring. "Can we build a snowman?" she asked softly.

"Hm, ask your mothe- I mean, 'Father,' that!" Anna chuckled. She then smiled at Elsa. "Well Elsa? _Do you want to build a snowman_?" she sung softly.

A smile crept in Elsa's face when she heard her. "_Yes, I want to build a snowman_..." Elsa sung back, a few tears streaming down her face, and she stood up and embraced her wife and their new daughter.

And from then on forth, Elsa knew she wasn't going to regret adopting Elisif.


	3. A Home away from home

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys, I would like you to know that this chapter will be made by me and the next one or two will be done by Touch. This is the sequel to my Lightning and Ice and Touch's Tears of Ice, but it is not considered canon to my friend's plotline.

Chapter 1: A home far away from home

Kaji's POV

When Kaji awoke from the darkness that embraced him. His eyes snapped open when he remembered why he was out in the first place. He immediately sprung up onto his feet, willing his lightning to spark around his being. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of Ulfric or his wife and friends, ready to combat Ulfric to the death if need be.

After scanning the area around him, he was satisfied he wasn't in any danger. He was standing in a snowy field that he recognized. It was the field he first met Elsa and the others in. Where he tried to outrun them and even fight them. He spotted his sword lying in the snow next to the place he was laying. He scooped it up and gave it a rough swing to shake off the snow. As if to try and give him a sign or hamper his mood, a snowstorm started up.

"I wonder how I got here?" he pondered. He placed his sword back in his scabbard and reached up to adjust his scarf so it was covering his mouth.

Kaji clenched his fists tight when he remembered getting swallowed up by the light that emitted from the artifact, Ulfric used. How Ulfric even got his hands on an artifact like that, intrigued the young king. That was an Old Race Relic, one of the lore stones of old. At least Kaji thought it was. If it was then how had Ulfric gotten it in the first place. Artifacts like those should have been hidden away in safe, guarded sanctuaries or kept by their agents like Pabbie and his trolls.

"How the hell did he get that?" he thought. He pondered about the ways it could have happened but he tossed the thoughts aside to worry about his current problem. Where were Elsa and Alexandra? He heard them before he blacked out. And the others…were they all sucked in like him?

"Elsa?! Alexandra!? Anna?! Kristoff! Anyone!" he shouted. He listened for a reply but none was heard. The snowstorm seemed to pick up in response to his call and he hoped that meant Elsa was close by.

"Damn it…" he cursed as he activated his Orudo vision. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of his wife's energy aura or any of his friends for that matter. Frantically, he searched around the area, hoping to see the familiar aura of his wife or friends. Then suddenly he saw something, he barely saw it because his vision was slightly obscured by the snowstorm. However, he could make out the aura of his wife…and…

"Daddy!" Kaji immediately ran toward them, knowing that his daughter had seen him. He was right, as he got closer to the center of the storm, Alexandra's form appeared from the snow and she was running towards him. He was able to make out her happy green eyes as they locked onto him. Kaji ran towards his daughter, who struggled to run in the snow due to her size.

"Alexandra!" Kaji shouted in joy as he hoisted his daughter into the air when they met. He pulled her into a warm embrace. He felt his eyes get moist, knowing that his daughter was safe. He felt her hug him as tight as a little three-year-old girl could. Then he looked up at the approaching figure of his wife.

"Elsa!" he shouted as he moved towards her.

"Kaji!" sure enough, it was his wife. The storm cleared up completely and his wife was in the middle like he thought, dressed in her ice armor that Kaji loved seeing her wear. Elsa's face was full of joy when she locked her eyes on him and quickly sprinted to meet him. Kaji felt himself move quicker and he stopped to place Alexandra down so he could catch Elsa in a warm embrace or a cold embrace considering that it was Elsa.

"I was so worried! I thought that you…" Elsa buried her head into his chest, hugging him tight. Kaji heard her sniffling softly and he quickly started stoking her hair softly, enjoying how soft it felt.

"It's ok, I'm ok…I'm not hurt…" Kaji soothed as he stroked her hair, softly. Elsa pulled back a bit from the embrace so she could look at him. She seemed to checking to see if he really was ok but Kaji leaned down and kissed her. He felt her stiffen in surprise but only for a moment before she returned it.

"I was worried about you too…" Kaji said when they parted from the kiss. Elsa smiled at him. Then they were both brought out of their moment when Kaji felt Alexandra tug on his fault.

"Mommy said you were beating bad guy," Alexandra said, tugging on his fault. Kaji chuckled at her wording and looked at Elsa questioningly, who just shrugged with a smile.

"I told her what we both wanted to hear," she said.

"Up!" Alexandra demanded, holding her arms up to Kaji. He smiled and picked her up, holding her against his hip. Elsa wrapped her arm around Kaji in response so she had his attention too.

"Are Anna and the others not with you?" Elsa asked. Kaji felt guilt slip into his being. How could he be so insensitive and forget about his other companions? He didn't give them a minute of worry compared to how much he gave to Elsa and Alexandra's safety. Thankfully his wife knew what he was thinking and reassured him.

"Don't fret, they wouldn't hold it against you to think of your wife and daughter first. They're probably safe anyway," she soothed. Kaji nodded before he scanned the area again. He didn't see any sign of the others anywhere. That itself made him very worried.

"Well…they're not around here," he said somberly. He was worried for his sister-in-law and friend. He had come too far to lose someone else to his incompetence or inability to act.

"Maybe they went to Arendelle? It's not far from here." Elsa suggested.

"Hm…you think they'll be there? How did we even get here?" Kaji asked. Elsa looked confused and he was as well but neither of them could really come up with something that made sense except for one thing.

"Well it probably has to do with Ulfric. There isn't any other explanation that fits," Kaji said. Elsa nodded but before they could keep talking, Alexandra interrupted again.

"We go home?" Alexandra asked, excited at the idea of going back home. Kaji and Elsa laughed at their daughter's excitement but they couldn't help but feel the same.

"Why wouldn't they? If they were brought back here like us, then they probably went to Arendelle, right?" Elsa asked.

"Good point, ok Alexandra, we're going home," Kaji relented. Elsa took one of his arms and then she snapped her fingers and then she formed a snow carriage for them out of hard, smooth ice. It even had snow horses to pull it, and one of her snowmen driving it. Kaji whistled at the object, his wife always did nice things with her powers. Alexandra made a squealing sound at the sight of it and clapped her hands, cutely, worming her way out of Kaji's arms. She sprinted up to the carriage and immediately got into the open carriage with a little difficulty due to her size, making Kaji and his wife laugh.

"Shall we, my queen?" he asked as he pulled away from his wife and bowed to her, flirtatiously. Elsa giggled at his choice of words and tone.

"Of course, my king," she said as she bowed back to him and took his offered hand. Then they both followed their daughter into the carriage. They sat next to each other; with Alexandra still deciding to stay on Kaji's lap and then Elsa motioned for the snow driver to go. The sound of the reins whipping, sounded and then they started moving.

The family rode for about an hour. Kaji and Elsa entertained Alexandra with their powers as they rode to their home. She seemed to favor Kaji's displays of lightning sparks or fireworks as she called them over Elsa's ability to create things with life or even creating solid snowflakes for her. Kaji appreciated that someone thought his powers could be used for more than destruction or death.

"So pretty…" Alexandra said in awe as she twirled around the middle of the carriage as Kaji gave her "fireworks" as she said. Thankfully Kaji could control if he wanted his powers to hurt someone or something. He heard his wife sigh as she held his arm and lean her head onto his shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy, I sleepy…I shut eyes…" Alexandra yawned suddenly.

"Ok Dear," Elsa said as she opened her arms out to her but she went to Kaji instead, much to his amusement. For some reason, Alexandra seemed to prefer Kaji but she still loved Elsa very very much. It was something that Kaji liked. His daughter was another light in his world, a shining example of something he worked for.

"Sleep well…" Kaji said as he rocked her to sleep. She fell asleep a few moments after he did this and she slept soundly.

"She's so peaceful…" Elsa whispered as she moved a piece of Alexandra's hair. The girl seemed to sigh happily in her sleep and cuddle up in Kaji's arms more. He nodded at Elsa and she waved her hand, forming a little bed for the girl in the middle of the carriage. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in before he kissed her head.

"Dream of a happy place like the tales I tell you…" he whispered as he sat back down with his wife.

"I never thought, after what happened to me that I would actually manage to settle down and start a family like this…I never thought I would even find someone willing to put up with my…issues…" Kaji said. Elsa turned his head toward her, a look of alarm on her face.

"Don't think like that…you're a wonderful husband and a good father as well," Elsa said as she leaned up to kiss him. He returned it but his mood was still dark.

"I still get dreams from time to time…dreams about my sister and my father. They put so much faith into me, only now do I see just how much. I wonder if they're happy on the other side? I hope Mother is at peace now…she's with Father again…" he said sadly. He saw Elsa's expression turn to slight anger at the thought of his mother.

"Your mother shouldn't have lost it like that. I know that losing your husband or your wife must be almost unbearable…but she had you to take care of…and she did nothing when your brothers did those atrocities to you…" Elsa said bitterly. Kaji wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I remember her for who she was…my mother was a good woman…and I know that she still was…it's just…my father was everything to her. When he died…well I think my mother died with him and left the shell that my brother destoryed," Kaji said, somberly. Elsa frowned, apparently unsure of how to respond, probably not wanting to offend him.

"I…I remember Suri telling me…before I escaped that Mother actually came back to the world for a moment. Suri was tending to her, which was a usual occurrence at that point. Mother asked her if I was ok and that…she loved me despite the fact that she wasn't there for me…Then again Chie told me that before Mitsu killed her, that she wanted to see the man I had grown into…the hero she knew I would become…well I hope she's pleased with what I am…" Kaji said sadly. Elsa tightened her hold around his arm.

"Your mother better be proud of you…the people that were blessed enough to call you their son, better be proud of what you have done. I know that I am so proud to call you my husband…and know that you belong to me and only me…" Elsa said softly. Kaji smiled at her, giving her a rare bright smile and they shared another kiss. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and soon the kiss grew more passionate and Kaji broke it.

"Elsa…Alexandra is right there…" he said, with a blush. Elsa blushed as well and sighed in slightly annoyance. The couple hadn't exactly been able to…indulge as much as they wanted to anymore, due to their roles as both rulers and parents now. Often times, Alexandra would want to sleep in their room since she was still a little girl. Ironically, Suri was the one that didn't bother them as much. They didn't mind at all really, but they still had needs that they wanted to sate.

"So…what was that thing, Ulfric held in his hand?" Elsa asked, getting them onto a serious subject. Kaji stayed silent when she asked him that at first. He pondered his thoughts and knowledge, trying to figure out how to explain it to her and what he was explaining at all.

"It was a relic from the old world. The time of our ancestors when Old Race, or Precursors weren't so…rare…" Kaji said. Elsa seemed to think about what he said but she still had questions.

"Well, what exactly did he do? He didn't kill us or any of the others…I hope…but what exactly was that relic supposed to do? Did it somehow transport us from the Southern Isles to back here, to Arendelle?" Elsa asked. Kaji pondered his thoughts again, trying to figure out what Ulfric was trying to do.

The transit idea was definitely part of the puzzle but it shouldn't have required all that life force energy if that was all Ulfric was trying to do. He read up about relics that needed large amounts of life force energy to be used…but just for a simple transportation like this? It shouldn't have even needed a quarter of what he saw Ulfric take.

"Well, that's probably part of it at least. But a transit like this shouldn't have needed so much life force. He drained the entire crowd, I wonder if that's why he called that party in the first place?" Kaji pondered.

"Could he be storing that energy for something else perhaps?" Elsa asked. Kaji crossed his arms in thought.

"I remember reading something about these artifacts but even Adenia doesn't have much on them. I think our ancestors wanted these secrets hidden away forever, even from their descendants, obviously we both know why. But back on topic, these relics were said to be objects of great power, ranging from weapons to simple transit devices. But a transit device doesn't have the ability to store as much energy as I saw Ulfric's storing," Kaji summarized.

"Then what was it?" Elsa asked. Kaji shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I'm worried about. Thankfully, I always carry this," he pulled his book out.

"If anything can tell us what that thing does and did, this book can. It's said this book has everything on our ancestors on it, from their lives, to their artifacts. I can't think of a better place to look," Kaji said as he stored the book away again. He sighed as he thought about the predicament they were in.

"I hope Suri is ok…" Elsa said worriedly. Kaji felt a tinge of worry go through him as well. Their little daughter was still at Arendelle since they didn't want to have their entire family at risk. She was well protected by Zala and his men of course, as well as the army that was no doubt, watching the city, vigilantly.

After the defeat of his brothers, many of the soldiers that came to fight for Kaji, decided to stay in Arendelle and serve him, since they still saw him as their ruler. Zala and his group of guards were amongst them. Arendelle was launched into a golden age of prosperity since they had forged an alliance with Adenia, now that Chie was ruling. Many of Adenia's citizens had even decided to come live in Arendelle and be ruled by Kaji and Elsa.

"Zala and the others are watching her. They won't let anything happen to her without dying first. If Ulfric is here, there's no way he would be able to break through the walls and the entire army so quickly, without cost," Kaji said, though, even he knew that Ulfric wielded a massive amount of power and he had time to hone it.

"I hope it's as you say…Anna and Kristoff are safe too, I hope," Elsa said worriedly as she looked out through the carriage window.

"They're fine. Anna is too stubborn to let something kill her so easily and Kristoff is with her. They must be at Arendelle by now; we're not far. Everything will be fine, we'll get back to Arendelle, check on Suri and find Anna and Kristoff and then we'll be laughing like before," Kaji said, trying to reassure his wife, though it was also for him as well. He hoped that everything was ok.

Suddenly their carriage stopped though, alarming the couple. Kaji opened the door and stepped out of the carriage and he was alarmed. They were at Arendelle, but where there should have been walls, there was nothing. The city was there but that was it. There were no houses or buildings outside of the city where the Adenian people had set themselves up. Their army was nowhere in sight and Kaji didn't see a big mass of ships at their docks or any of the walls that Elsa set up.

"Elsa, you might want to see this," Kaji said. Elsa got out of the carriage, with a sleepy Alexandra. She yawned loudly in her mother's arms but she immediately held her arms out to Kaji when she saw him. Kaji couldn't help but smile at her as he took her from Elsa, so he could hold her up. He saw his wife's eyes widen when she looked at Arendelle.

"Where are the walls and all the people? Arendelle looks the way it did before you came to us," Elsa said worriedly. Kaji shared in her worthy despite his cute daughter's happiness. Alexandra seemed to be very energetic now, probably since she saw Arendelle.

"Home!" she said happily. Kaji and Elsa sighed but they laughed at their daughter. It was nice that at least one of them wasn't worried.

"What happened here? It doesn't look like anything is wrong with it but we both know that something obviously happened?" Elsa questioned. Kaji looked on at the city and he couldn't help but wonder if they were really at Arendelle.

"Well we won't know until we see for ourselves," Kaji said as he placed Alexandra on the ground. She hopped in the snow-covered ground, happily, without a care in the world as she padded off towards Arendelle. Kaji envied his daughter but he had more important things to worry about.

"Let's go, shall we?" Kaji asked. Elsa took his hand, comfortingly and then they started following after Alexandra but not before Elsa dismissed the carriage. They both sighed as they watched their daughter enjoy herself in the snow, even a few roses grew out of the ground as they made their way to the city. Roses were generally a sign that their daughter was very happy.

As they got closer to the town they saw that there was indeed something off about the town. When they got close to the entrance, they saw two snow giants standing at the entrance, guarding it. But Elsa didn't make any snow giants, which unnerved Kaji a lot. By the way he saw Elsa stare at them, he figured she was disturbed as well.

"Alexandra, come here," he called. His daughter obeyed him and bounced over to them and Elsa took her hand. Kaji placed his other hand on his sword, just in case. As they neared the entrance, the Frost Giants got on their knees and bowed. Kaji was confused for a moment until he figured that they were bowing to Elsa. That didn't exactly give him any good ideas but he didn't exactly have time to ponder it too much as they entered the town.

"The town…" Kaji thought as they walked through the town. He looked around at the town and he knew that something was really wrong. The town seemed…dark like the town just made it out of a real storm and now they were dealing with the wounds. The town didn't look like it was damaged but the people did.

"What happened?" Kaji thought. The town was slightly bustling but there weren't as many people as there should have been, up and about. It looked more like people were struggling somewhat or they were just trying to get by. Plus some of them stared at him and his family, making him nervous. They looked like they recognized Elsa but not him.

Alexandra waved at the people who were staring at them. She drunk up the attention she was given and she even let go of Elsa's hand but Kaji quickly let go of Elsa's hand and pulled Alexandra to him. She whined at him, saying that she wanted to play but he quieted her down by picking her up.

"Up?" she said.

"Yes up," Kaji said as he hoisted her up how he usually held her.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked in a light whisper that only he heard.

"My Queen, when will the supplies reach us?" someone asked as she approached them. She seemed cautious as she walked towards them and she bowed towards Elsa, respectfully like she would smite her if she didn't.

"Supplies?" Elsa asked, cautiously. Kaji cautiously looked around them and saw that a lot of people were looking at them now. He placed his hand on his sword again and that seemed to get people to back off.

"Yes, the food is starting to run low," the woman said. Kaji felt his eyes widen when he heard that. How could there food supply be low? They were supposed to be prosperous. He was beginning to think that they weren't in Arendelle at all.

"The supplies from Corona were supposed to arrive today…you said the blockade would let them through today," the woman asked. Kaji recognized her as Melina but she didn't seem to recognize him at all, so he didn't comment. Elsa looked at him and he nodded. Melina stared at him as if she just noticed he was there, and her eyes widened as she looked him over but she quickly turned back to Elsa.

"I…yes they will be coming today," Elsa said, trying to appease the people. Melina looked like she wanted to talk more but then a loud horn sounded and Kaji recognized it as the horn of Corona. Some of the townspeople cheered but most of them eagerly rushed off towards the docks. Kaji looked around, confused by what was going on but when he looked at Elsa, he saw that she was confused as well.

"Milady, the supplies are here!" Melina said, excitedly as she ran off with the rest of the people. Kaji and Elsa shared a look and Alexandra started giggling as she looked at everyone running.

"Everyone run!" she giggled. Kaji sighed at his daughter's energy and her belief that everything was a game.

"I guess we should play along for now," Kaji commented. Elsa nodded but she looked troubled.

"We didn't leave Arendelle like this, right? We're not going crazy right?" Elsa asked.

"No, you're not crazy and I'm not crazy. We're both seeing this. I'm starting to think this isn't our Arendelle," Kaji said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Elsa asked. Kaji looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. When he saw that no one was around he lowered his voice.

"I think that the move Ulfric did took us to another world. This world," Kaji said. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked around as if making sure she wasn't crazy.

"Another world?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yeah…a world very similar to ours but…something's happened that makes this world different from ours," Kaji said. They both looked towards where all the people went and they saw a ship pulling up that bore the crest of Corona.

"Let's go, we have to play along for now, until we know what's going on," Kaji said. Elsa nodded and she moved to take his hand, which he allowed, adjusting Alexandra so he was holding her with one arm, comfortably.

"Daddy is strong!" she piped, making Kaji smile. They were very blessed with a daughter that was easily pleased. As they walked over to the docks another grim subject seemed to touch Elsa's mind.

"Kaji…what about Anna, Kristoff, and our kingdom? What about Suri?" she asked, worriedly. Kaji felt his chest tighten at the thought of his friends and his daughter back in their world. He hoped they were unharmed.

"They'll be fine Elsa…we'll figure out how to get back to them," Kaji said firmly to reassure his wife.

"Yes…yes we will," Elsa agreed, as they got closer to the docks. As they got closer, Kaji had to let go of Elsa's hand since he wasn't sure how they would react to him holding Elsa's hand. Apparently they didn't even know who he was, only Elsa and apparently their economy wasn't doing very well. He heard Melina say something about a blockade, what blockade? And why was it that apparently it was preventing Arendelle from getting supplies. There were so many things that seemed to be going wrong with this Arendelle.

"I wonder what brought all of this on?" Kaji thought as they made their way towards the ship. They were unloading supplies and some were even passing some around right at that moment. One of the people looked towards them and approached them quickly.

"Milady, there are less supplies than last time," he said quickly. Elsa looked at the supplies and one of the Corona crewmen, shook his head.

"The blockade took most of the supplies we came to give you. They're cracking down on us more and more. The Queen is doing her best but everyone else just won't listen," he said as he went back onto his ship.

"Come on, distribute the food around, we have to make due with what we have," somebody said. The people all agreed, thankfully, Kaji thought. Though he thought he saw some of them glare at Elsa. He placed hand on his sword again to make sure that no one would hurt her but then Alexandra went up to one of the townspeople, making him flinch and go after her.

"Hello!" she said playfully. The woman she spoke to, smiled at her and reached down to pat her head.

"Hello little one," she said as she knelt down to her level.

"I'm sorry, my daughter is very energetic," Kaji said as he went over and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, which she hung off of playfully. The woman smiled again but she looked him over with some interest.

"It's quite alright, your daughter is very cute. Your wife and you must be very proud," she said as she stood up.

"Yes…yes we are," Kaji answered with a small smile. The woman he was talking to, looked at Elsa, who was behind him before turning back to him.

"I guess, you're her guard?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, I was just put on duty today. My wife is busy right now so I had to take my daughter along," Kaji answered. The woman smiled at him again.

"Well, that's very kind of our Queen. I'm sure, I'll see you both around then?" she commented as she headed back towards the city.

"Of course…" Kaji replied as she left. He sighed in relief before he looked down at his daughter.

"Alexandra, no running off please, stay with me ok?" Kaji asked. Alexandra pouted but she nodded. Then Elsa came over and stoked her hair slightly.

"Listen to your father, Alexandra, no running off," she said.

"Ok Mommy, Daddy," she said softly.

Then Kaji heard large footsteps come over towards them and he turned to see two ice giants, guarding a young man. The man looked to be somewhere in his twenties and he was dressed like some noble but he wore Arendelle's colors. He had short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes along with white skin. The only thing that marred his face was a scar that ran along one of his cheeks. His eyes widened when his eyes landed on Elsa.

"Milady?" he asked in a slight masculine voice. He did a double take and then he looked back at the castle before turning back to her.

"What…I thought you were…oh never mind. I suppose you oversaw the supplies get distributed then?" he asked. Elsa stepped apart from Kaji slightly, to play along and she nodded.

"Yes, they brought us even less than last time," she answered. Kaji moved his daughter behind him as he turned to face the man.

"Damn…the dastards are really being so cruel. They take out their anger on the entire kingdom, when they have not even been dealt any ill," he sighed as he crossed his arms. At that moment, his eyes flashed to Kaji and his titled his head.

"Who's he, your guard? I don't remember you having any personal guard," he said.

"I'm new, who are you?" Kaji asked as he placed his hand on his sword, something that the blonde man seemed to notice but he didn't seem to take the action negatively.

"I'm Arnbjorn, and you must not be very new indeed if you don't know that I am the Queen's housecarl. I don't recognize you, the initiates for the royal guard are run by me, first," he said.

"I cleared him," Elsa answered quickly. Arnbjorn looked at her carefully, looking her up and down.

"Really? That's…unusual, you would usually leave all that to me…and…where's Princess Anna, you two are inseparable last time I checked?" Arnbjorn asked. Kaji tensed and he readied himself for a fight, making sure not to openly make it obvious.

"I…I left her at the castle," Elsa answered cautiously. Kaji stepped closer to her, keeping Alexandra behind him. Arnbjorn looked them over cautiously before his eyes widened, as he seemed to fully realize something.

"You're not Queen Elsa!"


	4. Two Titans Meet

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys! Unfortunately my friend's decision was final much to my annoyance. So apparently I am going to take the big job of doing this entire story by myself. I am going to make an attempt to make the chapters with Dark Elsa's POV, and unfortunately their will not be as many as I planned since Touch backed out on me. This one and the next one will be in her POV's. Tell me if I do a good job please and if it turns out that I'm doing it well enough then I'll continue doing the parts for her that I have planned.

Chapter 2: Two Titan's Meet

Dark Elsa's POV

"Things are rather quiet today…" Anna said. She was dressed in a black and white version of the clothes she wore before the ordeal with Crown Prince Ulfric of the Southern Isles. She was resting her elbow on her throne as she stared out one of the windows.

Elsa admired her sister/wife from her own throne, right next to hers. She straightened out her black suit and stared at it for a few moments. Her hands tightened into fists as she thought about her father. She wished that he was still there. He should have been the one to deal with all of the problems they were forced to take on. Him and their mother would have been able to do something about Ulfric. Instead she was forced to go through perilous ordeals to protect her sister/lover and her kingdom that was almost burned to the ground in a war.

The kingdom was rebuilt but the people that were lost were now lost for good. The tyrant was dead and rotting in hell like he deserved but he had done so much. Elsa shuddered at the memory of her wife's rape at the hands of the psychopathic fire wielder. She wished she could have made his passing even more painful then it no doubt was.

Now her kingdom was on the border of an economical crisis. After her wedding, all other kingdoms except for Corona had cut ties with Arendelle and now her kingdom was starting to get to the point where food began to start running low. It was only by Corona's aid that they had managed to get by but even that was starting to seem like it wasn't enough. The other kingdoms had formed a blockade around Arendelle. To make matters worse, it appeared that the blockade were starting to take away supplies from the convoys that Rapunzel sent. Plus it didn't help that the Crown Prince of Adenia, Mitsu continued to taunt them with letters stating how they were unholy. What the hell were their problems; they haven't even done anything to most of them!

"Damn dastards…" Elsa thought. She was so worked up that she begun to drift away from the present and think about the way things were before they were found out. It was so much easier and the world was so much brighter. Her anger started boiling over when she thought about what Ulfric did to her life and her kingdom. She didn't even notice her powers start to react to her emotions. The temperature of the room dropped and it wasn't until she felt a soft hand on hers that she came back to her senses.

"Elsa, calm yourself…" Anna said as she squeezed her hand affectionately. Elsa sighed and calmed down from her near outburst.

"Thank you Anna…" she said as she smiled at her sister/wife. Anna smiled at her as well but then she frowned slightly and squeezed her hand. Elsa frowned as well and concern filled her mind.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna sighed before she looked out the window again.

"Kristoff still hasn't come back to the town yet…I know that the trolls are his family but he's still a human. He should spend time here, this is his home too…" Anna said. Elsa felt a slight pang of guilt enter her system when she heard the mention of their blond friend.

Kristoff…was in a relationship with her sister right before their own occurred. He didn't take it well to put it lightly. It basically took away the lightheartedness and the goofy nature he held. Kristoff become a lot colder and even Elsa was alarmed by how he changed. Elsa wondered how he was able to still call himself their friend after what they did to him. The poor guy even came and rescued them from Ulfric even though he knew that Anna would never be his again. But whatever fire he held when they were fighting the war was gone now. He just sulked off with Pabbie and the rest of the surviving trolls to try and rebuild their home. They haven't heard from him in some time now.

"He'll be ok. He's a strong man; Sven is with him too. He's with his family, Anna," Elsa reassured. Anna sighed when she said that and she held her hand against her chest. Then Elsa grabbed her chin softly and turned her face towards hers.

"Kristoff just needs time to heal and move on. I admit that it pains me that we caused him so much pain but…we made out choice…" Elsa said. Anna smiled at her for a moment before she frowned.

"I know…I just wish we could do something to ease his pain…" Anna said softly. Elsa smiled at her and then she leaned in towards her face.

"Don't think about it now…" she said as she leaned in and claimed her lips. Anna smiled into the kiss and returned it lovingly and brought her hands up to frame her face. Elsa smirked and decided to play with her lover's tongue but before she could, she heard the doors to the throne room open suddenly.

"My Queen! We have a problem," Elsa pulled away from the kiss quickly but she knew that the people who entered the room saw them kiss. Her eyes zeroed in on her housecarl, who seemed a bit embarrassed at the fact that he walked in on a private moment. She didn't even pay attention to the people behind him or the fact that four of her ice guards were around them.

"What is the meaning of this interruption, Arnbjorn?" she asked in a clam voice, trying not to sound angry. Her housecarl cleared his throat before standing at attention before her.

"We found people that we believe to be some sort of spies. They pleaded that they were from Arendelle though so we decided to bring them to you, do you know them, my queen?" he asked as he stepped to the side so she could see whom he brought with him. Elsa saw three people or two adults, one a man and the other a woman and a child to be exact. She focused on the woman first since she caught her interest right away.

"What?!" Anna asked beside her. Elsa was thinking the same thing as she took in who was standing before her.

The woman standing in front of her looked exactly like her. She was wearing armor made from hard, smooth ice that should have only been possible to make if you had ice powers like herself. Her hair was done up in a loose version of the braid she wore but there was no mistaking her. Her eyes were the same icy blue as hers and her features were exactly the same. The only thing that was different was that this person's eyes were not filled with despair but they did show that she had been through some hardship. It was almost like she was staring into her past, when she was still considered a girl instead of a woman like she was now due to what she suffered.

"What is this?" she asked, shocked. She stared at her with interest though it seemed like this other her was staring at her in both shock and…horror? She must've seen her kissing Anna and be disgusted by it. Elsa's eyes narrowed at her slightly before she spoke again.

"What sorcery is this?" she demanded. This time the man spoke up and stepped forward. For the first time Elsa registered his presence with actual care.

Man wasn't exactly the word she would describe him as exactly when she looked at him. He looked too young for her to really call a man but he certainly stood like one. He was dressed up from neck to toe in white armor with blue touches to it including the blue scarf he wore along with a sword strapped to his hip. Elsa never saw any armor like what he wore; it looked so…old yet new at the same time. She had never seen anyone with hair like his either; it was a silver color that seemed to compliment him nicely. His face was that of a boy who should have been no more than eighteen, much how his companion looked as well as Elsa. Yet when she took in his electric blue eyes she could tell that there was a bit more to him then what appeared on the outside, which was what made her nervous.

"Who are you?" she asked, eyeing the "boy" warily. She eyed the symbol of Arendelle stamped onto his chest plate. For a moment she thought that he was one of hers but then she remembered that she didn't even know him.

"My name is Kaji…and this is my wife, and our daughter, Alexandra…" he said in a voice that gave nothing away. Elsa's fists tightened on her chair since he didn't say his companion's name. Kaji though? That did not sound like a name of someone who lived in Arendelle.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Kaji and Alexandra…though I must say that you failed to introduce us to your wife and where are you from," Anna said. The other Elsa walked up to Kaji and touched his arm lightly and he turned to her and gave her a light smile before saying something Elsa couldn't hear. Then he turned back to Elsa, his expression returning to neutral.

"I…you will have trouble believing us if we told you," Kaji said as he walked forward slightly. The ice soldiers around him tensed and drew their swords, making him tense. His hand went to his sword right away but he did not draw it. His wife pushed their little blonde daughter behind her, protectively.

"If you would approach her Majesty then you should disarm yourself," Arnbjorn said. Kaji looked at the soldiers cautiously but he did not give any sign of relenting, in fact he seemed even tenser.

"I cannot do that," he said simply. This time Elsa spoke since she didn't like his attitude.

"Disarm yourself and then we will be more inclined to trust you," she said. Kaji stared at her and then suddenly his irises stared glowing. It was only for a few moments but Elsa definitely saw it. Then he relaxed and backed up instead of surrendering his weapon.

"Will it be ok to keep my sword if I just stand back then?" he asked. Arnbjorn looked back at Elsa but she didn't say anything.

"It's alright," Anna said quickly. Arnbjorn nodded and the ice soldiers relaxed.

"What did you just do?" Elsa asked. Kaji looked at her, cautiously and he seemed to be thinking if he should answer or not.

"I was…checking…" he said. Elsa was confused by that response and turned to look at Anna who looked confused as well. Elsa groaned and shook her head, it didn't really matter anyway, he still didn't answer their real question.

"Enough, you said we wouldn't believe you if you told us? Why is that?" she asked.

"Well…it's not exactly something that's believable…" Kaji said softly. Elsa's eyes narrowed and the temperature dropped noticeably.

"Stop avoiding the question and answer me!" Elsa demanded. Kaji looked at his wife and she nodded and he nodded back before turning back to Elsa.

"The reason why my wife looks just like you is because she is you…we're from a different world that's very similar to yours," Kaji said. Elsa's eyes widened at his statement and then a few things went through her head. She thought he was either insane or lying. She thought that he was a little bit of both.

"What did you say?" she asked. Kaji frowned slightly, probably a little annoyed.

"It's just what I said. We are from another world that is very similar to yours but there are certain…differences," he said softly. Elsa stared at him like he was crazy. Did he know how untrue or illogical that sounded?

"And you expect us to believe you?" Elsa asked. Kaji sighed softly before replying.

"It is the truth. My wife is proof and I swear on my honor that I am telling the truth," Kaji swore. Elsa thought about it for a few moments. She looked at the other her and looked her over more closely. Once again she couldn't find anything to disapprove that she wasn't her. But it was impossible for it to be her.

"I do not even know who you are besides your name so swearing on your honor isn't exactly satisfying. Plus you have refused to disarm yourself," Elsa said. Before Kaji could speak though, Anna spoke up.

"May I ask your wife a question then? If she really is Elsa, then she'll know it," she said. Kaji turned to look at his wife and the other Elsa walked up until she was standing next to Kaji. Kaji nodded and then he looked down at their little blonde daughter and knelt down.

"Up," she said as she raised her arms up toward him. Kaji smiled and picked the little girl up and she giggled when he did. Elsa was starting to have second thoughts about them being spies. She stared at Kaji as he held his daughter and she saw how happy the little girl was. It was hard to picture someone who could make a child really happy like Kaji as someone who really intended to cause her havoc. She even started wondering about her little daughter Elisif. When her sister/wife spoke though she wiped those thoughts of doubt from her mind.

"I am going to ask you a question. If you really are who you say you are, then you will be able to answer this question correctly. If not then we will have to detain you," Anna said. Kaji's gaze narrowed slightly but his expression returned to normal after that. He placed his daughter onto the floor and he moved her behind him. The other Elsa stepped forward and nodded towards Anna.

"I agree," even her voice sounded just like hers. Elsa watched with interest.

"You do realize that my wife is being very generous to you? I am tempted to just declare you insane," she said. The other her seemed to tense when she called Anna her wife.

"So you two are…" she didn't finish the sentence but Elsa knew what she was going to say. She scoffed at her question.

"Yes, we are married, so what?" she asked. The other her looked a bit horrified but she shook her head and caught herself.

"Can…can we just get on with the question?" she asked. Anna stared at her for a few moments before she spoke.

"When we were children, what did I always tell you I wanted to do?" Anna asked. The other Elsa stared at her for a few moments as if she was reminded of something horrible.

"You always asked me if I wanted to build a snowman…and I kept refusing you because I was worried that I would hurt you again…and I ended up hurting you anyway in the end…" she said sadly. Elsa felt her own sorrow take place in her heart at the memory.

"That…is correct…" Anna said.

"Wait. I'm sorry Anna but at this point, anyone could know that. I don't think that is enough to prove what they are saying," Elsa said.

"But Elsa, I think they are telling the truth," Anna pleaded but Elsa's gaze made her back down. She looked at Kaji and the other her with a bit of mistrust.

"I do not appreciate you trying to lie to us…" she said. Kaji frowned again before he turned to his wife.

"Elsa. Show them," he said. Then his wife held out her hand and then a bunch of snow stared forming in her hand until she was holding a snowball. Then she even took it further and extended her other hand and made snow appear in the throne room.

"Is that proof enough?" Kaji asked. Elsa stared at the other her with shock and disbelief.

"How is this possible?" she asked. Kaji looked around at the guards who were still poised to strike at them.

"Can they go now?" he asked, politely. Elsa was about to say no but her sister said yes and Arnbjorn left with the ice guards.

"Tell us, how is this possible? How did you three get here?" Anna asked as she leaned forward in her chair. Before Kaji could reply, his daughter peaked out from behind him and stared right at Elsa and then she turned towards the other Elsa standing in front of Kaji.

"Mommy, why are their two of you? And is that Aunty Anna?" she asked. Kaji chuckled at his daughter's question despite the seriousness of the situation. Elsa couldn't help but feel the same way since Alexandra was so cute.

"That is your Aunty Anna but um…that isn't your Mother. Your mother is right here," Kaji said. The other Elsa came over to her husband and daughter after. Kaji looked up towards Anna, his eyes asking if it was ok. Elsa looked towards her sister and she nodded, saying it was ok.

"Anna, please escort…Kaji's wife and their daughter to a suitable room. Kaji and I will talk in the dining room. Join us when you are ready, unless you want to do something else of course," Elsa said to her wife. Anna sighed and nodded before standing from her throne and walking towards Kaji and his family.

"Elsa, Alexandra, please follow me," she said nicely with a smile. Alexandra looked up at her parents and Kaji nodded to her and then she went up to Anna and hugged her legs. Anna was a bit surprised by the action but she smiled and stroked the little girl's head.

"Aunty Anna?" she asked as if she was unsure. Anna was a bit shocked to hear that but she did smile and nod.

"Of course Alexandra…how about we go…play in the snow?" she asked sweetly. Alexandra made a little cheer and she raised her hands up towards her, asking her to pick her up. Anna picked her up without hesitation and settled her into a comfortable position. Elsa watched her wife and she smiled at her since she seemed happy.

"Elsa, please follow me," Anna asked the other Elsa, kindly. She looked at Kaji and then at Elsa. He nodded to his wife when she looked at him worriedly and she leaned up and they kissed lovingly for a few moment before they parted. Elsa held Kaji's hand as she followed Anna and then when they finally had to let go she gazed at him worriedly again before glancing at Elsa, cautiously. Then the other Elsa finally left with Anna and Alexandra.

"I…suppose we should be going as well…" Elsa said as she stood up from her throne and stepped down from it. Kaji nodded and he waited for her to come up to him before she stopped.

"Just so we are clear…as you said this is my world and this is my kingdom. I fought hard to keep this kingdom safe and I will not lose it. If you are married to that Elsa than I assume that means you are the king of Arendelle in your world?" she asked. At Kaji's nod she continued.

"Well in this world you are not the king and your wife is not the queen. This is my kingdom not yours and I will not lose it again…if you try to take my kingdom from me or try to hurt Anna…do I make myself clear?" she asked, warningly. To emphasize her threat, the temperature in the room dropped alarmingly and a bit of snow and ice started flowing throughout the room and around her; even a noticeable draft started up in the room.

Kaji's eyes narrowed slightly in response and then his irises started glowing blue again but then they started glowing yellow, making Elsa wonder what was happening. Then Elsa started hearing little chirps of power and then she saw little bolts of lightning arching and flowing around Kaji and even the room, like her snow and ice, she even noticed the draft pick up in the room, noticeably along with a rather moderate sounding crack of thunder.

"That goes for me too…if you hurt my wife or my daughter…" Kaji too left the threat open like Elsa did. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the young warrior from another world. She did not expect him to be like her…but with powers over lightning and thunder…plus he could control the winds like she could, actually it seemed like he had even more control over it than she did. She continued to stare at him and he her and then at the same time they both calmed their powers down and all unnatural activity in the room stopped.

"Very well then since we have a mutual understanding…welcome to Arendelle…" Elsa said in a calm voice. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he told her. Still she had to find out why he was in her kingdom and how he got there to begin with.


	5. Trouble on the Homefront

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys this is the other chapter that my friend was supposed to write. Please review and tell me if I'm doing things ok. I hope you guys like it and please tell me if I'm doing the POV's ok. I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter and thank you all for you support especially if you've been following me since Lightning and Ice!

Chapter 3: Trouble on the Homefront

Dark Elsa's POV

"So…Kaji, tell me. How have you come to this world?" Elsa asked her new guest. They were both sitting in the dining room at the moment. They were both sitting directly across from each other and their were two glasses of wine in front of each of them along with the wine bottle being in between them.

Neither of them said anything after she "welcomed" him to Arendelle. Elsa didn't really feel like talking to him, especially after their little…showdown. Thankfully, Kaji didn't seem to want to talk to her either. She couldn't tell what he was thinking since he was surprisingly good at holding a calm expression. His calm demeanor made her both nervous and relaxed at the same time if that was possible.

What really made Elsa nervous though, was that Kaji was a person with powers, except he had powers over storms, like her but instead of snow he wielded lightning. It made her nervous since the last person she met who wielded powers ended up making her life a hell. She knew that it wasn't exactly fair to compare him to Ulfric but she couldn't help but be cautious after what Ulfric did and almost did. She wondered if Kaji's intentions were to just get back to his world, which she hoped they were. Regardless she had to find out some things from him.

"Do you want me to tell you why I'm here or how I got here?" Kaji asked as he took a sip of his wine. He looked a bit on edge and Elsa had a feeling it was because his family wasn't with him.

"We won't hurt your family," Elsa reassured. She didn't know if he was an ally or a friend yet but she wanted to hope that he was on her side. Kaji looked at her for a few moments before he smiled slightly.

"No disrespect intended but your people wouldn't be able to hurt them even if they wanted to…my wife is no push over as you probably know," he said softly. Elsa allowed herself to chuckle softly at his statement before she took a sip from her glass.

"I suppose not," she agreed. If there was one thing that was true about her guests, it was that she figured the other her was no push over, whatsoever. At least that was the same. Other than that, it appeared her other self did not view their relationship…in a good light.

"But anyways that isn't why I seem to be on edge. You see, I don't exactly know why we were brought to this world, not exactly anyway," Kaji said, returning to his usual calm demeanor. Elsa tilted her head in confusion at his words.

"What do you mean, you don't know why?" she asked. Kaji folded his hands together and placed them on the table. He didn't respond for awhile, which annoyed Elsa a little. When it felt like his silence was going to drive her crazy, he finally spoke.

"We didn't come here by choice. We were attending a party in the Southern Isles. The Emperor himself invited us since his son had an important announcement. Then his son crashed his own party…" Kaji said softly. Elsa's interest was peaked when she heard him talk about the Southern Isles' Prince. She almost didn't want to know but at the same time she knew that she had to know. Her hands clenched on the table and then the room lowered slightly as she thought about her greatest adversary who was now rotting in hell.

"What was the Prince's name?" she asked. Kaji looked at her a bit, cautiously. He obviously knew that something wasn't right and he hesitated to answer. His refusal to answer annoyed Elsa and she leaned towards him.

"Listen, you are in my kingdom and my world…I have allowed you to stay in my kingdom as my guests…now I suggest you answer me…" she pressed. Kaji's eyes narrowed at her. She felt satisfied for some reason that she could get this kind of response out of him.

"I already told you that we did not come here to become your enemies…but very well. I assume you already know what his name is though?" Kaji asked. Elsa leaned back into her chair and sighed. She supposed she could stand not to be so harsh on him…for now.

"I have my suspicions but I want to hear you confirm them," she replied evenly. Kaji stared at her again as if he was trying to detect any sign of ill intent. After a few moments he relaxed and leaned back.

"His name is Ulfric, Crown Prince of the Southern Isles…" he stated. Elsa felt her mind darken at the mere mention of his name. Memories of the psychotic fire wielder ran through her mind along with his maniacal laughter. Hate wasn't enough to describe how much she despised him. The thought of another one of him made her blood run cold.

"I see…" she said lowly. Kaji seemed interested in her response but he didn't say anything.

"So…you were saying that he…crashed the party?" Elsa asked. Kaji nodded and picked up his glass and drank some of his wine.

"Yes…he's the one that brought me and my family here. Strange enough, only Elsa, Alexandra, and myself seemed to be brought here. I suppose it's a good thing though that my Anna and Kristoff were not pulled in with us. That would have complicated things quite a bit," he said as he swirled his glass thoughtfully.

"Are you implying that he…is here too? In my world?" Elsa asked. A part of her hoped it was true since she wanted to deal more punishment on the bastard even though this wasn't the same Ulfric she knew. She would take out all her stored up anger on this Ulfric if he dared come into her kingdom and she would make him suffer like she had.

"I have no idea if he is here but I think it is very likely that he is. He was the one that was intending to come here I think. Except I don't know if Ulfric was coming here specifically. You see, he was trying to use an artifact left by the precursors to come here but I interfered and I struck the artifact he was holding with my sword. I was trying to destroy it but it appears that all I did was empower it and make it go crazy. Then it brought us here. I'm almost certain he's here since he was the one holding the artifact," Kaji summarized.

Elsa pondered what he told her. So basically another Ulfric was now in her world for whatever reason that was no doubt bad for her and her kingdom. She didn't care if this wasn't the same man, he was no doubt planning something that would wreck havoc for her and now that Kaji was here…she had no doubt that he would probably come after him too. Plus Kaji didn't sound too fond of him either. Maybe they could find some common ground after all.

The other thing that interested her though was the artifact from the Precursors that Kaji mentioned. She found it interesting that he referred to them as Precursors instead of Old Race or the Race of Old. Everyone learned at least a little bit about the race of old but so few in the world knew more than the old tales. Only a few places had any other knowledge on them. She heard rumors that Adenia had the biggest amount of knowledge and lore on the Race of Old than any other place in the world but they were only rumors. Plus the only person from Adenia that she met was Crown Prince Mitsu and she didn't like him one bit, he was the one that constantly spoke out against her relationship with Anna. Still though, she was interested in how Kaji seemed to know a lot about the Race of Old.

"How exactly did you know it was an artifact of the Old Race? No one has seen any relics or artifacts from them for thousands of years. Their temples and sanctuaries are all wiped clean or are too dangerous for anyone to venture in without perishing. At least there are no records of anyone seeing one. I think that would be the same in both our worlds. How would someone like Ulfric even get his hands on something like that?" Elsa asked. Kaji crossed his arms that time and he looked thoughtful. He didn't respond for a full minute and it annoyed Elsa a bit.

"Can I trust you and can you trust me?" he asked. Elsa frowned at his question and then she realized that she wasn't exactly giving him a lot of incentive to trust her. All she did was threaten him and accuse him of telling lies. Then she threatened him a few times. She sighed in resignation. She supposed she could at least attempt to be nicer to him. Still though, she didn't know if she could trust him.

"We just met and you tell me that your Ulfric, a man who's self in my world has caused me much havoc has come into my world? You can't blame me for disbelief and you haven't exactly been nice yourself. You refused to disarm yourself when I asked you and you even made a move to draw it when we were in my throne room…Except I understand that I have been at fault as well. Look…the last person I met who had powers did nothing but bring havoc to me and Anna…you'll have to excuse me if I have trust issues. I almost lost my kingdom once like I said and you are a king in your world…I won't lose my kingdom again…" she stated fiercely.

Kaji didn't reply right away and simply stared at her again. She didn't like the way his blue eyes bore into her. It was like he could see right through her as if she was see-through. It unnerved her and she didn't like how he could make her act like that. She didn't know how he was able to make her have that reaction. His eyes just seemed to see everything. It felt like he was judging her and she didn't like it.

"Hm…very well…I will share my information with you…for now. I knew it was an artifact for two reasons. There is no way something made by humans in this age can measure up to what the Old Race made and my other reason is because I've seen a relic up close and even held it plus I've seen some of the designs for these things and the orb he was holding looked very similar to one of the designs," Kaji said.

"Wait what? No one has seen or found any relics ever since the Race of Old locked all their secrets away. How would you have held a relic if no one has even seen one? Like I said their sanctuaries and temples are too dangerous even for people like you and I. How exactly would you know and how did you come across designs of the relics in the first place? Plus you didn't answer my other questions," Elsa said. Kaji was talking about things that shouldn't have been possible, though he did come in and say he was from another world and he proved he was telling the truth. Regardless, Elsa couldn't just believe everything he was saying. Not yet anyway.

"I'm getting to that. You know that the Precursor's built their temples and sanctuaries well? They are very dangerous, that is true. However, they are only dangerous to humans?" Kaji said. Elsa was confused again by his response. He referred to humans as if he wasn't one himself.

"What are you talking about? You're talking like you're not human yourself," Elsa asked. She was getting annoyed with his responses since none of them were really answering her questions. Kaji sighed and he looked towards the window and Elsa followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

Outside she saw Anna playing with Alexandra, Kaji and the other her's daughter. They were playing in the snow in the garden outside. It was winter so it wouldn't have been anything unnatural. Then she saw the other her. She was laughing as she created a pile of snowballs, which she threw at the two. Anna was laughing and Elsa couldn't help but think that her smile was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. It's been such a long time since she's seen Anna smile like that. She was almost jealous of the little girl and her mother.

"My wife wields powers over ice and snow just like you and I also believe you two are able to control the winds somewhat. I wield power over lightning, thunder and I even hold a lot of control over the winds. The three of us wield storm powers," to punctuate his point he held his hand up and lightning started arching around his hand and then a mass of it arched along his gauntleted hand.

"I am no trying to put humans down but do you believe that humans wield vast powers like this?" he finished as his lightning faded back. Elsa was starting to understand what he was trying to say but it was a bit…hard to believe.

"What are you saying exactly?" she asked. Kaji smiled lightly at her and she felt a bit at ease but also alarm.

"Where do you think our powers came from?" he asked.

Elsa pondered his question and she had to admit she never thought about it. Ever since she accidently hurt Anna and was forced to distance herself from her she despised her powers and cursed whoever gave them to her. Until the incident when Hans tried to usurp her kingdom away from her. After that she was finally allowed to be open with her powers and her sister and she loved her powers again like when she was little.

Still though, the more she thought of it, she never really considered where she got her powers from. She did find it odd that her sister didn't get any powers either and now that she thought of it, her parents didn't have any powers either. In fact she didn't remember anything about anyone in her family having powers, at least for the past few generations.

"What people could wield powers over elements of nature like us?" Kaji asked. Elsa stared to realize what he was getting at and she stared at him in disbelief.

"The Race of Old are probably the only ones that could have had powers like ours but we barely know anything about them. Are you trying to say that we're the Race of Old?" she asked with interest. Kaji nodded at her answer but then he leaned back onto the table.

"Exactly…you, your sister, myself and my family are all direct decendants of Precursors that lived during the time of the Old World," Kaji said. That made Elsa's eyes widen but before she could respond, Kaji spoke.

"Now that you are enlightened a little, I can answer you. The Precursors made their traps to keep humans out indefinitely but they did not make them to keep their own out indefinitely," Kaji said.

"What does this have to do with Ulfric getting the artifact you're talking about? And how have you come across this knowledge?" Elsa asked. Kaji leaned back into his chair and then he pulled something out. When he raised it above the table Elsa saw that it was a book. The book looked old yet it looked like it was perfectly untouched by time at the same time. The book was average in size and width but for some reason Elsa got a strange feeling about the book almost like it was…calling?

"This book is a complete record of the Old World and the Precursors who ruled and lived during the time. It has detailed descriptions of events that occurred during the time as well as very detailed designs and descriptions on their powers and abilities as well as their inventions. It's the only record of its kind," Kaji said.

Elsa's eyes widened after he finished and she stared at the strange book in awe and disbelief. Right there in front of her was supposed to be a detailed record of everything and everyone important who lived during the era of the Old World. She had heard rumors of such a record existing somewhere but she never heard of anything to confirm it plus she never had the time to really focus on it. Now here it was, right in front of her. But then it seemed too good to be true.

"Wait…how do I know you're not trying to lie to me? Many people have claimed to have the record of Old World," Elsa said, skeptically. It sounded a bit too far-fetched to be true but then again, Kaji did come from another world and proved that he was correct, so maybe he was telling the truth. He didn't seem like the type that would lie either but she had to make sure.

"But you admit that you know of such a record? Everything that I've said should be proof that this is the real thing," he commented.

"Why would you have such a thing anyway? I know that you're the King of Arendelle in your world but I know that you're not from Arendelle," Elsa replied. There was no way that Kaji was from Arendelle. Elsa was the Queen of Arendelle and she knew how her people acted. Kaji did not fit in with how her people acted. He was polite and even kind but he also seemed a bit…foreign. She could tell that much. He spoke differently than her people did and Arendelle blacksmiths did not make his armor and the sword he carried didn't look like any sword Arendelle had.

"Well it is true that I am not from Arendelle by birth. But Arendelle is my home now. As for the book…let's just say that it's something my family has guarded for a very long time," Kaji said evasively. Elsa would have liked it if he told her where he was from but she could at least tell that he wasn't comfortable giving her that information. She could at least allow them that she supposed.

"Very well then…I suppose I'll have to believe you for now…answer my other question now," she practically demanded, annoyed at his evasiveness.

"Very well. You know that I told you that we are direct descendants of Precursors right? Well, Ulfric is as well…and he's a very powerful one as well. I'm sure we're both aware of that. I don't know for sure but I'm assuming that Ulfric found a sanctuary or temple and he was able to pass whatever test our ancestors placed there for us. That artifact must have been the reward for completing the test," Kaji summarized. Elsa didn't like that explanation. The Ulfric she knew was an evil bastard. She didn't like the idea of someone like him being a descendant of an Old Race.

"How can someone like that bastard be part of the Old Race? The Old Race are said to be noble, wise and kind. Ulfric is anything but that," she seethed, barely controlling herself.

"Well…it's been thousands of years and no one is perfect. It's likely that the bloodlines have had some bad ones every now and then. Although I wouldn't consider my Ulfric an evil person really; that doesn't mean that he's good either. I do know that our paths will cross in battle though. I'm pretty sure he made that clear when he used that artifact and tried to kill me in the process," Kaji replied softly.

"When I see that man I'm going to make him wish he never came to my world," Elsa swore as her powers started to react again but she reeled herself in before it could get out of hand. Kaji looked like he wanted to say something but before he could, Arnbjorn stormed into the room accompanied by two human guards.

"My Queen! A mob is forming in the courtyard right now!" he said, urgently. Elsa's Elsa's eyes widened and she looked at her Housecarl in disbelief.

"What?!" she asked. She spared a glance at Kaji and he looked rather alarmed as well.

"The group isn't that big but it is growing your Majesty. They are angry about the supplies from Corona growing smaller and smaller with ever convoy. They are demanding that you do something to solve the problem!" Arnbjorn stated urgently.

"You and your men make sure Anna, Elisif and our guests are guarded heavily. I'll go out and deal with the problem," Elsa ordered as she stood up from her chair. Kaji stood up as well and she noted that he made sure to pick his book up and put it away.

"Well, Arnbjorn go!" Elsa ordered. Arnbjorn and his guards quickly ran off, leaving the two.

"I assume you're going to come with me?" she asked. Kaji nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, perhaps I may be of help plus I did tell a few people that I was your guard…" he said softly. Elsa scoffed and shook her head.

"Very well then, do what you want," she said as she quickly made her way towards the courtyard. Kaji stayed close and walked next to her at her speed. When they got close to the courtyard she was beginning to hear the angry cries of the mob. Thankfully she had a few of her ice soldiers in the courtyard already. They would keep the crowd from getting into the castle until she got there to fix the problem.

"I didn't realize that things were this bad," Kaji commented.

"It's been bad ever since Ulfric, and now things are getting worse because of the blockade," Elsa replied. They didn't talk anymore after that and simply hurried to the courtyard. The mob was very loud by the time they were right outside the courtyard and Elsa thought she heard things being thrown. Kaji pushed open the doors and entered the courtyard first and she was right behind him.

"There she is! She's the one that got Arendelle into this mess!" someone in the crowd shouted. The noise just seemed to grow louder with Elsa's presence and it wasn't the positive kind.

The entire courtyard was filled with a rather moderate sized crowd of angry people. Thankfully it wasn't the whole town otherwise Elsa would have really had a problem. All the people looked as angry as they no doubt were. They were shouting things at Elsa like "The gods have damned us all because of your acts of incest!" or "you've turned the whole of Europe against us because of your incest!". They were really angry with her and Elsa was really feeling it.

She knew that it really was her fault that her kingdom had fallen from what it was but it was another thing to hear it from the people she affected. She didn't see any sympathy in their eyes, only anger and resentment. They really believed that she was evil and that what Anna and her shared was so wicked that the gods had forsaken them?

"Listen! Queen Rapunzel is doing everything she can to supply us! You have to give her time! Please, people of Arendelle, I am doing all that I can! Please, you must have faith in me!" Elsa pleaded as she stepped towards them but not going down the steps. There were four ice soldiers standing in between her and the crowd. She didn't dare go past them in fear that they would attack her and she would be forced to defend herself from her own people.

"Shut up you witch! It's because of your wicked acts that we are going through these dark times! You and your whore sister can go to hell!" someone shouted. Then all of a sudden something was thrown at her. Elsa was too shocked by the words to really register it coming at her.

Thankfully it never hit her. By the time she registered it coming at her, Kaji who caught the object in his hand stopped it. Elsa didn't even see Kaji move at all. He was silent as he dropped the object, which was some kind of rock onto the ground. She thanked him silently since she wouldn't have reacted in time if he didn't.

"Papa?" Elsa wished she didn't hear that voice. She turned around and she saw Elisif, her daughter, sticking her head outside of the door. Her green eyes were filled with confusion.

"Elisif go inside dear, go to your mother," Elsa said quickly but Elisif did the opposite and stepped outside of the castle into the courtyard.

"Papa what's going on?" she asked. Elsa didn't like being called that but she didn't hae time to worry about that. Suddenly, before she could tell her daughter to go inside, the crowd seemed to shout even louder.

"What's this! The witches have even dared to take a child?!" someone shouted. Elsa felt her anger chill over her and turned around to shout at the crowd but at that point a couple of stones and what looked like vases flew past her.

"Oh no…" her eyes widened when she realized that they were aimed at Elisif. She turned around to rush to her protection but when she turned she saw that Kaji had already picked Elisif up and moved her out of danger.

"Are you alright?" Kaji asked as he set her daughter down onto the ground. Elisif was staring at him in a bit of curiosity. Elsa rushed over and immediately knelt down in front of her daughter and checked her for injuries.

"Thank goodness…" she sighed when she found that her daughter was unharmed. She even spared a glance at Kaji and gave him small thanks for saving her daughter, and he gave a small nod in response. Then Elsa quickly rushed her daughter back inside the castle.

"Stay inside and go to your mother now!" she said hurriedly as she closed the doors. She took a deep breath as her anger started to take hold of her now that her daughter was safe.

Her hands tightened into fists and she turned around to glare at the crowd coldly. Someone threw another object at her but this time she stopped it. She stopped it by freezing it in the air with a simple ice bolt and then it dropped to the ground and shattered. Everyone went silent after she did that. The temperature lowered noticeably, signaling Elsa's fury.

"You think that you can come here and try to harm me and my daughter? Well you're going to find out what happens when you attack my daughter…" she said coldly. She glanced at her ice soldiers.

"Make them leave this place immediately, use force if you have to…in fact…kill half of them…" she ordered coldly.

"Wait what?! Elsa don't!" Kaji shouted. She turned to him and saw that he was alarmed.

"They tried to hurt my daughter, now they will pay the price…" she replied coldly. Her ice soldiers started moving towards the crowd and the people started backing up in fear.

"Elsa stop! This won't make things better!" Kaji pleaded. Elsa stared at him coldly and didn't respond.

"Elsa you can't do this, you have to stop! These people are just worried and afraid! If you do this then the people really will have a reason to to start rioting! Don't do this Elsa! You'll lose your people's trust if you do! They'll be no going back!" Kaji pleaded.

"I have made my decision…I am their Queen and they dared make attacks on me and my daughter…for that they must pay the price..." she said coldly. Kaji's eyes widened and then she turned her gaze back to what was happening in front of her. One of her soldiers advanced ahead of its kin and drew its sword. The people stared crying out in fear as it raised its blade. When it came down upon the crowd there was no death. Instead there was a sudden loud crashing sound like a blunt object striking against metal.

"If you hurt these people it will just make things worse…I can't let this happen..."


	6. Rising Tensions

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys! Thanks for you support if you're reading this. I have decided to try and keep doing Dark Elsa's chapters from her POV since everyone thinks I'm doing them right. We'll see as I get through the story, whether or not I cut back on them or not though.

Sorry if this took so long, I've just been a little stressed out and worn out. And the fact that I'm doing this whole thing without my friend's help is wearing on me. Don't worry though, I will continue working on this story and give it my best try.

Also, I am planning on doing another story to alternate between. So you might not see the next part of this for a little bit.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

Episode 4: Rising Tensions

Kaji's POV

"If you hurt these people it will just make things worse…I can't let this happen…" Kaji had put himself between the crowd and Elsa's soldiers and he had blocked the Ice Soldier's big sword with his own sword.

The Ice soldier tried pressing down on him but then Kaji quickly moved to the side and shifted the weight of the blade so it would slam into the ground. Then he quickly sliced through the Ice Soldier's sword, cleanly, leaving a small stump of a sword in the soldier's hands. Then Kaji slashed at the Soldier, making it back off.

"Elsa, call your soldiers off now!" Kaji shouted. He looked towards Elsa but she did not look at all like she had regained her senses.

Elsa's face was monotone and it held a darkness that made Kaji a bit nervous. It was as if she really didn't care about her people. She was acting like the mob was just a bunch of children that needed to be put in their place; she was acting like a power hungry tyrant! He shuddered at the thought since it reminded him of his brother, Mitsu. He shook his thoughts away from that though; he didn't have time to worry about that.

"Elsa!" he called again. She looked right at him this time; her blue eyes were darker than they were supposed to be. The dark blue eyes regarded him coldly as if he wasn't a person.

"Elsa, you can't do this. These are your people, they're just afraid, you can't just hurt them!" Kaji shouted.

"These people need to be punished for their crimes. Don't get in the way," she said simply. Kaji tried to argue more but she just turned back to the crowd.

"Damn it; looks like I'll have to force her to think straight again," Kaji thought. He looked back at that world's Elsa and realized that she wasn't going to be reached by words. He turned his attention back to the Ice soldiers since it appeared that they were not going to stop. He decided that he would make them stop in order to make Elsa regain her senses.

One of the ice soldiers drew its sword and raised it. The people were cowering even more now and some were even starting to scream especially since it was rather obvious that a fight was about to break out. It would have been easier if they left but for some reason they remained. Except before the ice soldier could strike, Kaji lunged towards the offender. His sword went through the solid ice soldier with ease due its sharpness and Kaji's skill. The soldier went slack and a diagonal cut showed on its torso and then the top half of his body fell off and hit the ground with a thud.

Kaji had to move to the side quickly since the other three ice soldiers turned their focus on him especially the one he disarmed earlier, he tried to shoulder tackle him but Kaji didn't let him strike him. He dodged the others' blades with ease like they were moving in slow motion. Their strikes were brutish and predictable; they may have been strong but to a swordsman like Kaji, they wouldn't even be able to catch him, still though he had to be careful since they could easily crush him if they caught him. Kaji's blade connected with one of the ice soldier's and his blade cut through its ice sword like butter. The ice soldier stared at the stump that was its sword before it dropped it and charged him.

"Too slow…" Kaji said as he easily used his smaller size to get under his opponent's arms and slice through its torso cleanly. The ice soldier fell apart likes its kin with loud thuds as the two halves hit the ground. Before Kaji could think though he had to roll to the side as the last ice soldier tried to attack him while his back was turned.

Kaji rolled onto his feet and held his sword in front of him. The last two soldiers went after him but that was what Kaji hoped they would do. One of them swung down at him and he sidestepped it and then he back flipped backwards to avoid the last one that tried to grab him since it was the one that Kaji disarmed. Its blows missed but it connected with its comrade instead since he was right next to Kaji. The ice soldier was knocked across the courtyard with a loud thump.

"Idiot," Kaji jumped over his attackers arms and vaulted over the big brute. When he landed behind his attacker he sliced behind him and sliced the ice monstrosity in two. A couple of gasps filled his ears and he turned to the mob of people and they were all staring at him in shock, awe, fear and even…appreciation? Then he heard the last ice soldier try to come after him from behind and he easily stepped to the side when it brought it's blade down where he was and then with a simple slice to the torso, the final attacker fell to the ground in pieces.

"What do you think you're doing Kaji?" Elsa's monotone voice filled his head and he felt his anger burn through him a bit.

His vision turned yellow but only for a moment before he got himself under control. He snapped around to look behind him at the Elsa of the world he was in. A crack of thunder was heard when he did this sharp move and he saw the Dark Queen flinch so slightly that only her eyes gave it away. He felt a bit satisfied that he could bring that reaction out of her; he was a bit tired of being regarded so lowly by her.

"You just sent your soldiers to break up a mob! They drew their swords on the crowd! If I didn't interfere then there would be dead people on your courtyard. Your soldiers don't know how to exercise things peacefully. These people are just scared because of the situation you're in. Unless I'm not seeing well, most of the town is not here. That must mean that they still hold onto hope. If you killed these people, you would have given the entire town a reason to riot…what would you have done then?" Kaji asked.

He let his stance relax but he kept his sword out in case he had to defend himself. The Elsa in front of him seemed taken aback by his words like she just came out of something. Kaji regarded her cautiously since he didn't know what to expect from her.

It shocked him actually how much different she was than his wife. She was so much… darker than his wife. Where his wife always smiled and tried to be positive and caring, this Elsa tended to be so much harsher, condescending and the aura of kindness and warmth was just not there. Plus her eyes were full of so much suffering. It unnerved him a bit since she was acting a bit like how he was before he met his Elsa.

"Elsa?" he asked slowly. Elsa's expression looked shocked like she couldn't believe what just happened. She shook her head abruptly and turned away from Kaji and the crowd.

"Leave…before I change my mind…" she said simply. Kaji turned towards the crowd and when they didn't move he spoke.

"Please go before the Queen loses her temper again…" he said. The people reacted to his voice and he thought he saw a few of them look at him with appreciation before they left. He sighed and put his sword back into its sheath before he walked towards Elsa, slowly.

"Elsa?" he asked softly.

"I almost…" she said softly like she couldn't believe what she almost did. Kaji hoped she regretted her actions because giving the order to attack her people n general will not be good for the situation. She's just giving them a reason to riot now. She had to do something about the situation. It's the only way things could improve.

"Elsa…listen to me…you have to do something about the blockade. It's eating away at your kingdom's economy and your people's…will…you yourself said that something had to be done soon…now is the time to do something…if you break that blockade, which will allow for Corona to bring you more supplies, then you will be able to start fixing relations before the brides are burned," Kaji said. He saw Elsa's hands tighten into fists before she replied.

"What would you have me do?" she asked. Kaji wasn't sure what she would say next but he had to tell her.

"Go out there on a ship…do what you should have done in the first place when diplomacy failed…make them pay for standing against you. I know that you still have power over ice and snow. I'm almost certain that none of the people present on that blockade posses any special abilities that can counter you in any way. They would not be able to stand against your might," Kaji said. He left out the part about him going with her since he wasn't sure whether or not she would respond to that positively.

"Are you a fool?" she asked. Kaji was a little bit surprised by that response and a little angered.

"What do you mean? They are at the seas. Both our powers have an advantage on the water. You could freeze all their ships easily," he defended.

"And what do you think will happen if I do that? Almost all of Europe is already against me. They have all but declared war on us. The ships out there are mostly from the Southern Isles but most of the other kingdoms support them. If I go out there and destroy that blockade, it will be an act of war and they will attack us," Elsa replied swiftly.

Kaji's eyes narrowed slightly since he didn't like her excuse for not fighting back. He learned the hard way that some things had to be done no matter what, as well as there were more ways to declare war besides sending a fancy scroll to a kingdom. Arendelle was being blockaded. If this were his world and his Arendelle; he would have sailed out and unleashed his storms on the enemy. He was very tempted to simply go out and do the deed for this Elsa as well but he knew that he had to respect her wishes.

"They're blockading your kingdom and chocking the life out of it slowly. Corona is your only ally and their shipments are growing less and less from what I've heard. The blockade is responsible for that and we both know it. That's a declaration of war to me. You need to act," Kaji reinforced.

Kaji was a bit surprised by his own willingness to go to battle. Though in a situation like this he figured that it was justified. Though maybe that was the Adenian blood in him at work. After he defeated Mitsu, he began to become to be a bit more forward when ruling his kingdom, trying to act like a real king, something his wife appreciated. He thought it was rather interesting how much things change with one event. He shook himself out of his thoughts though since it was a bad time to dwell on those things.

"This is my kingdom and my world. I will not let my fate be decided by someone that it neither of those," Elsa replied coldly.

"Then let me go out then if you're so against going out there yourself. Let me destroy the blockade," Kaji replied. He knew it wasn't his Arendelle but it still was a Arendelle and he wouldn't let it fall to a fate unworthy of it. The temperature dropped again but he steeled himself since he was used to sudden drops like those.

"And let you gain all the glory? I don't think so," she replied curtly. Kaji felt his anger boil at that remark. Was she so arrogant that she assumed he wanted some kind of glory?

"Glory? You think that's what this is about?" he asked. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him in response.

"This is my kingdom and I will not let you tell me how to run it," she said. Kaji's own eyes narrowed and his vision shifted to yellow for a moment before he got himself under control. All he was doing was trying to help her and she just cast it in his face. He didn't like how she assumed all he wanted was glory when she hardly even knew him.

"I don't care for glory. This is your kingdom and it is your decision whether or not to act. However, I am being courteous because like you said this isn't my world or my Arendelle, but my family and I are taking shelter here and I will not let my family fall because you were too arrogant to act," Kaji stated firmly. He didn't like how she assumed that just because he wasn't from her world that he would simply take all her negativity without any complaints.

"Arrogant?! To me, you're the one here that's too arrogant for his own good. This is not your kingdom and you would do well to remember that," she stated. Kaji wanted to retort but before he could, she already stormed back into her castle.

Kaji placed his hand on his forehead and let out a small groan of annoyance at the predicament he was in. It was…surprising how different that world's Elsa was from his. His wife would never order her soldiers to attack unarmed civilians unless she had no choice. Plus she would never let anyone blockade her kingdom like this Elsa was.

To make matters worse, it appeared that this Elsa was intent on doing nothing about the blockade, which was slowly draining the life out of her kingdom. He really wanted to simply go out and unleash his storms on the blockade. This was an injustice that he could not stand for. However, he knew that if he acted without consent, then things might turn out for the worse. He had no desire to be on the other Elsa's bad side especially when he needed to work with her.

"(sigh) Well I suppose I have to let things play out for a little bit…" he thought as he made his way into the castle as well. He wanted to find his wife and his daughter to make sure they were ok.

The halls were eerily quiet, very unlike when he first arrived there. When he first got there, the entire castle was full of activity. Servants were running around and there were even guards posted at every hallway. Now however, the only sounds Kaji heard were his own footsteps and all the halls were deserted, even the guards were gone. It unnerved him a bit since in his kingdom, all the halls were always guarded no matter what, except for the royal wing. But even then, it was never this…desolate.

"Everyone was probably spooked by the commotion outside," he thought. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to arrive at the courtyard he remembered seeing his wife and daughter playing in. They were still there actually, except Kaji noted that there were a few guards at the entrances to the courtyard. Besides that, he saw his little daughter playing in the snow like nothing was wrong and his wife was sitting down in the snow, helping her make what looked like a snowman. He smiled at the sight but before he went over towards them, something drew his attention.

"Kaji?" the young king turned to his right and saw that world's Anna, sitting on a little bench made of ice, probably his wife's doing. It was a bit odd for him to see that this Anna was very different from his, though considering the things he's seen, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, unnerved however, was a different thing.

"Hello Anna," he greeted. She smiled and patted the seat next to her and Kaji sat down on the bench next to her.

"Your daughter is very cute. And your wife is very kind too," Anna said as they both observed his wife and daughter playing in the snow. Kaji couldn't agree more as his daughter's laughter filled his ears.

"You must be very proud? You married a very beautiful and powerful woman," Anna assumed. Kaji smiled as his eyes stayed on his wife. She was so lovely as always and the fact that she looked so happy made her look even better to him.

"Yes, I am. I love her very much," he said sincerely. He thought he saw Anna smile from the corner of his vision but he didn't say anything.

"Your wife…she reminds me so much of how mine was before all these problems happened…" Anna sighed. Kaji tried to be neutral in how he felt about the fact that this Anna was married to the Elsa of that world but apparently Anna saw through him.

"It's ok if you're uncomfortable, I can't say that I'm not uncomfortable either," Anna said.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect," Kaji said softly. Anna waved off his concern but then she frowned.

"Don't take what my wife says so seriously. She's just very troubled and she has problems trusting people now, more than ever. Almost all of Europe is against us and there isn't much she can really do about it. She's under a lot of stress," she said. Kaji sighed in response and leaned back against the bench.

"Yes…but that blockade is draining your economy. Surely something can be done," Kaji pressed.

"Nothing short of a violent act will get rid of that blockade I'm afraid," Anna replied. Kaji sighed and pressed his palm against his head, feeling some small comfort in the feel of his gauntlet.

"At this point, I believe that something like that is needed then," Kaji said as he pulled his hand away. Anna turned to him this time, her expression a bit cautious.

"That would be an act of war, we do not want to draw our people into another war so soon," she said softly.

"You may not have a choice anymore," Kaji said as he pointed in the direction of the blockade.

"They started a war by blockading you. They have already attacked you by strangling your economy dry. Elsa can easily destroy that blockade, can't she?" Kaji asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Adenia has it's eyes set on us and their Crown Prince is what worries us. They say that the entirety of the royal family have strange powers, similar to my wife actually. We don't know their powers though so we have to act cautiously," she said. Kaji froze when he heard that.

"What's the Crown Prince's name?" he asked. He dreaded to hear the name even though he knew it.

"His name is Mitsu…Crown Prince of Adenia…"


	7. Fairy Tales

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys! Short chapter this time, sorry. Just so you know, school is starting for me soon, so I updates may or may not be slow, in comparison anyway. Like I said, I am planning to do another story along with this one but I have chosen to focus on this one for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Episode 5: Fairy Tales

Kaji's POV

Kaji was sitting in the library, in Arendelle's castle. He was by himself in the large room, sitting at a large desk. The room was filled with shelves of books, but that was expected for a royal library. Despite all the books around him though, Kaji only had his book on the old world in front of him. There was also a stack of papers next to him, all filled with knowledge from the book that he translated. Also, next to his papers was a glass and a bottle of mead.

"Let's see…the great lord cast down the beings of evil…" Kaji said to himself. He had one piece of paper next to the book as his ability transcribed the ancient language in front of him. Ever since he defeated his brother, he had learned to harness his sight abilities with less tax on his energy and more efficiency. It was no longer painful for him to activate either state of the ability and it was easier for him to use the powers they granted, which was a great help for when he tried to translate the book.

"This should make a fine story…" Kaji thought as he continued writing down the text in modern tongue, when he finished he placed his quill down and read it over to make sure he copied it correctly. The page he wrote was filled with an epic tale of how his great ancestor cast down the _great evils_ of his time and brought forth an age of peace. When he was satisfied with his work, his vision returned to normal and he closed the book and placed the paper on the table. After that he picked up the glass sitting next to his stack of papers and sipped it, enjoying the taste of mead.

Then he picked up a blank piece of paper and placed it next to the filled paper he just finished. He picked up his quill and then he dabbed it into the ink container he had before he started writing on the empty sheet. He was rewriting the story he just read but altered. He made simple changes and big changes, like starting the story with once upon of time and even changing the entire atmosphere to be a bit more…kid friendly.

"Alexandra will love this…" he said fondly as he continued writing. Alexandra always loved hearing him tell her fairy tales or epic stories of adventure; all child friendly of course. Her favorite story was the one about him and his wife, his Elsa. It was probably because it was also the story of how Alexandra came to be their daughter but Kaji didn't mind, he loved that story too.

His heart warmed though when he thought about his wife. He had to admit that ever since they got to that world, they were able to enjoy being husband and wife a lot more than usual. They were actually able to spend some private time together with no interruptions and they were even able to spend more _nights_ together, something that Kaji was pretty happy about since their duties often kept them from doing things like that as much as they wanted to.

They didn't have to deal with self-centered, egotistical, greedy, corrupt, and perverted nobles and royalty from other kingdoms, which had become a very big problem ever since the defeat of Mitsu and Arendelle's growth into an empire. They didn't have to worry about helping with their people's problems, and they didn't have to constantly deal with their children, not that they didn't love their daughters to death. It might have sounded selfish but Kaji just wanted to have some alone time with his wife and he knew that she felt the same way.

"Let's see…" Kaji finished the altered version of the story he translated and he nodded, satisfied that he created am acceptable story for his daughter. He placed the paper down and picked up his glass and took another sip but he found that his glass was empty. He sighed and picked up the bottle before filling the glass halfway before he drank the contents.

Also, another thing that Kaji had taken a new interest in was drinking. Before he would have never touched the things except for special occasions, but now he drank it a bit more. Now he wasn't the type that would drink every day but he definitely drank more than he did now, something that he got from his wife, who tended to always drink some kind of mead or wine at dinner. On the plus side, Kaji and Elsa both discovered, amusingly that they were both a bit tolerant to those kinds of drinks, much to their poor Anna's dismay.

Kaji laughed at the thought of his sister-in-law getting flustered from only one glass of win while he and his wife could down about five times as much and be fine. Except, he frowned after that since he started to think about Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and of course his baby daughter. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of his little daughter crying out for her parents, who were not even in the same world.

At least she was safe. Arendelle would not fall just because their rulers were missing. Kaji had no doubt that Anna and Kristoff had taken charge of the kingdom in their absence. They would watch over the kingdom and their daughter while they were gone. He knew they were strong enough for the task. There weren't any tyrants like his brothers and Ulfric in that world currently so they should be safe.

"That's right…" Kaji unwillingly remembered that his brother, Mitsu was very much alive in that world and he was giving this world's Anna and Elsa a bit more than a bad headache. He had trouble accepting the fact that the tyrant and…there were so many things he wanted to call Mitsu for all he did. Kaji just couldn't believe that he was going to be seeing his brother again after he already put his past where it belonged. Something that bothered him though was what had happened to the him of that world. It brought a lot of things to his imagination, none of them good. He started working on translating the book again to distract himself from those thoughts but here he was, being dragged back in.

To make matters worse, his Ulfric was still in that world somewhere, planning who knows what. Kaji had a very bad feeling about that man. He learned from Anna that their Ulfric was a very…crazy man to put it mildly. If that was the case, then Kaji wouldn't have to worry too much but his Ulfric was not crazy or insane. He was a very powerful true descendant like he and his wife.

Except, unlike them, his body was chronologically older than them. That was a disadvantage for them because Kaji knew that for true descendants, the longer they were alive, the more their bodies became attuned to their powers. Ulfric was a lot older then him and his wife, which meant he could exert more power, than they could. He wielded fire, a very dangerous element, plus he was also gifted with inhuman strength like Tsuyo. To make matters worse, Kaji's Ulfric was also a tried and tested battle commander and tactician. Ulfric had fought in so many battles and wars in comparison to Kaji and Elsa, both of them. Whatever he was planning, it would take all their strength to overcome.

"Great…things are looking great…" Kaji thought with a bit of sarcasm. He knew that he didn't have to worry about Mitsu too much at least for now since his powers had the edge over his. Instead he tried to think of what they had over Ulfric in that world.

Unfortunately he didn't come up with that much. Kaji had a hunch Ulfric would try to take over the Sothern Isles of that world and if he was correct, then they would be outnumbered heavily, again. They could create an ice army but he didn't know how many his wife and this world's Elsa could really make, regardless they would be outnumbered. If that was the case then the only thing that they really held over him was that they had three people with powers while he only had himself. Except unfortunately his powers had a very big advantage over his wife and the Elsa of that world since fire melts ice. Kaji shuddered slightly since he realized that he was the one with the best shot of taking Ulfric down. He couldn't exert as much power as Ulfric could but his element was much stranger than Ulfric's, he just hoped that would be enough to counter him.

Kaji shook his head and decided that he should focus on the blockade for now since it was the immediate problem. They weren't going to be able to fight very well if the people were hungry. He knew that breaking the blockade and getting them the food they needed would raise morale a lot but Elsa just wasn't being cooperative. She needed to see that the blockade had to go if her kingdom was going to survive. Couldn't she see that he was trying to help her? But before he could think about it anymore, he heard someone moving around in the room, more specifically, behind him. He would have played it off as nothing but it sounded like this person was trying to be sneaky.

"Is someone there?" he asked as he quickly turned around. He saw something move behind a shelf right as he turned. He placed his hand on his sword in case he needed to fight.

"Hello?" he asked again. Then he was surprised when he saw a little hand appear on the side of the bookshelf, followed by a small redheaded girl. It was Elisif, Elsa and Anna's adopted daughter. Kaji quickly let go of his sword, so he wouldn't scare her.

"Hello there," Kaji greeted with a small smile. Elisif came out of her hiding place a bit at his greeting. She held both of her hands behind her back a bit shyly. Kaji had to admit that she did look a lot like Anna if she was a child. The only difference he saw was that her eyes were more green than teal.

"Hello," she said in a shy voice. Kaji smiled a bit more since he thought the little girl was cute. Though he was surprised to see her by herself. The first time he saw her was a few days ago when he saved her from getting hit by a rock. He saw her a couple other times since then but she never really talked to her.

"Are you alright? Where are your parents? It's a bit late," he asked. He looked around, expecting to see Anna or Elsa around but he didn't see our hear anything.

"I…came here because I wanted to find a story…Mama and Papa always tell me a story before bedtime…they told me to go find one here…" she answered with a bit more confidence.

"What kind of story?" Kaji asked, though he had a feeling he knew what she wanted.

"I wanted to find a story about princesses and magic and dragons!" Elisif said with a small smile. Kaji smiled a bit and he beckoned her over.

"I think I have something you might like," he said. Elisif walked towards him a bit cautiously until she was in front of him. Then she climbed onto the chair next to him.

"Let's see, now do the stories you like, start with once upon a time?" he asked as he picked up a paper from the stack of papers he had. Elisif nodded happily and Kaji smiled again before he held the paper in front of him.

"Once upon a time…" Kaji began.

It was a simple story about a princess being trained as a knight, and meeting a dashing young knight who served her kingdom. Elisif asked him a few questions about why the princess became a knight and such. Kaji smiled and told her that she didn't want to be like all the other girls. She really enjoyed the story, he could tell from the way she listened intently. After about half an hour he was explaining that the princess knight and her knight in shining armor were setting out on an epic journey when he noticed that Elisif had nodded off. She was leaning onto him for support as she slept. Apparently she had scooted her chair right next to his while he told her the story.

Kaji smiled and placed the paper down, quickly memorizing where he left off in case Elisif wanted him to continue later. Elisif looked very serene as she slept and Kaji couldn't help but awe at the sight. He moved part of his cape around her to keep her warm as she slept. He wondered if one of her parents were going to show up looking for her soon. Since he was reading to her for quite some time. Now that he thought about it actually, why would Anna send Elisif out to the library at night without going with her…unless…Kaji blushed at the idea and quickly shook it off.

"Elisif?" he heard the unmistakable voice of Anna after he heard the door to the library open. He turned to his left and saw Anna coming over. She was wearing a green nightgown and her hair was out of its usual braid and it looked like she tried to smooth it out a bit too quickly and her cheeks were a bit flushed. Kaji shook his head before his thoughts went too far again.

"Oh, Kaji," she said when she saw him. She came over quickly and when she noticed Elisif she smiled a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry, I hope she wasn't bothering you too much…" she said. Kaji shook his head and carefully picked the little girl up before giving her to her mother.

"I was a bit surprised to see her alone but it's alright. She just wanted a story so I gave her one," he said softly. Anna looked at the papers on the table and she looked at him with a bit of interest.

"You write stories?" she asked. Kaji smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes, they're for Alexandra mostly. She loves the stories I make for her," Kaji said. Anna nodded and readjusted Elisif in her arms before rocking her gently.

"Hey Anna, I have to ask you. Don't you think it would be better if Elsa did something about the blockade?" Kaji asked. Anna's eyes went down when he asked that.

"I know what you're trying to say but Elsa doesn't want to talk about it," Anna said.

"If something isn't done…" Kaji left the rest to her imagination. Anna sighed before she readjusted her daughter when she made a small groan.

"I'll talk to her at breakfast if you bring it up, other than that I make no promises," she said. Kaji nodded before he looked back at Elisif.

"So…why did you send your daughter out here by herself, in the middle of the night?" Kaji asked. Anna blushed a bit before she replied.

"I'm sorry, I knew you were in the library so I sent Elisif here, I would have sent her to your wife but she said something about getting something ready for you," Anna said with a bit of question. Kaji's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled a bit nervously, feeling his own blush creep up.

"Um right…but even if you knew I was out here, why did you send her out here…" Kaji asked, changing the subject. Now it was Anna's turn to blush again. She chuckled nervously like as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Right well um…Elsa wanted to _talk_ and it wasn't something for Elisif to hear," she said quickly. Kaji nodded quickly, eager to accept what she told him.

"Yes of course, I should probably get back to my wife then to see what she wants…" Kaji said even thought he had an idea. Anna nodded and the two were about to leave but then Anna spoke up again.

"Oh that's right…Elsa told me to tell you something…she um…told me to tell you that you and your wife are a bit too…loud and that you both should learn to control your powers during the night…" Anna said with a heavy blush, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh…" Kaji knew that his entire face was probably red from embarrassment like Anna's.

"Right…I should get going then…" Kaji said as he quickly got his things and rushed out of the room, towards the room he and his wife shared. He quickly rushed into the room and closed the door. After he closed the door, the entire thing froze.

"Hi, my love," Anna was right about Kaji's Elsa having something planned for him. Unfortunately though, they were not able to follow what they were told to do. A storm raged that night with lightning, thunder, and snow; no doubt making it hard for the two queens to sleep properly, Kaji knew he was probably going to get some kind of rebuke for this but he didn't care.


	8. Wrath of the Storms

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys, sorry if this update was slow. School has been bearing down on me lately and I've been very tired lately as well. The good news is that I know where I want the story to go. The bad news is that updates might be slow, depending on how things go. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I had a fun time making it and I was looking forward to making it for some time!

Also, I am planning on making a third story, so I may or may not change the title of this story in the future to fit the story better.

Episode 6: Blockade Crashing and Uneasy Alliances

Kaji's POV

"Elsa?" Kaji asked, worriedly. He had awoken from a restful and enjoyable sleep only to find that his wife was apparently having a nightmare. Elsa was shaking in her sleep and she was sweating badly.

"Elsa?!" he asked more worriedly as he shook his wife a bit more to try and wake her up.

"K-Kaji! Kaji no! D-Damn you, Mitsu, you bastard!" Elsa whimpered with anguish and anger in her sleep. Tears leaked from her eyes and the room grew a bit cold. These things only made Kaji more alarmed and worried. Her nightmare must've had something to do with him. He shook her again, this time more roughly but she didn't wake up and continued to ramble on about making Mitsu pay for something.

"Elsa wake up!" he shouted as he shook her a lot more firmly. This time she woke up, but she woke up with a start.

"Kaji!" she exclaimed as she woke up. Her eyes were a bit red from crying and she seemed to be very alarmed and even a bit angry. Kaji moved into her vision and when she saw him, her eyes widened considerably and she immediately embraced him like he was about to disappear. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling his bare form against hers. Kaji almost blushed but he shook it off since it was his wife and plus she was distressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her, lovingly. He stroked her silky pale blond hair, enjoying how soft it felt to him. Elsa buried her head into his chest and her shoulders shook slightly, signaling that she was still crying.

"Elsa?" Kaji asked, worriedly. He ran his hand through her hair while his other one held her against him. Elsa continued to cry silently for a few moments before she started calming down, probably realizing that whatever happened in her dream didn't really happen.

"Elsa, love what's wrong?" Kaji asked. Elsa pulled her head back from his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes were still a bit red from crying and he could see that there were still tears running down her cheeks. He wiped her tears away softly and he smiled at her and then she smiled back lightly.

"What's wrong? I know you were having some kind of nightmare…" Kaji left out the part where he heard her say something about him and Mitsu. Elsa frowned again and moved her hands so they were on his chest. She removed one of her hands from his chest and held the necklace she wore around her neck. Kaji was touched that she still wore it but he didn't have time to reminisce about that.

"I…saw your two brothers torturing a boy…it only took me a moment to realize that it was you…" Elsa said softly. Her hands tightened on him but he didn't mind. His eyes widened slightly and he frowned as he was once again reminded of something that he was supposed to have moved on from.

"You…you're sure it was me?" Kaji asked softly. Elsa nodded without hesitation and then she reached up to stroke his silver hair, adoringly. Interestingly, Kaji would have cut his hair so it wasn't touching his shoulders but Elsa said she liked it like that so much that he didn't. Elsa said it was so she could run her hands through the silver, she said that his hair shined beautifully in the moonlight. It was something she really liked about him when they just started courting. Kaji enjoyed it too since no one really complimented his hair because they thought it looked nice.

"Of course…how could I not recognize your beautiful silver hair? You were a bit hard to recognize in the dream since you were…hurt but your hair was unmistakable," she said as she stroked his hair. Kaji might have blushed if he wasn't feeling dread.

"Well…I suppose it has to be true then…" Kaji replied a bit coldly. He never wanted to think about those years of his life again. His own childhood, ripped form him by his own family and being forced to grow up. He only told Elsa some of it and let the scars that marred his body to explain the rest. Elsa began tracing some of the scars on his torso and he sighed softly.

"Kaji…I…I couldn't stand watching that happen…your screams…they were so painful…was…was it really that painful?" Elsa asked as she ran her hands over the more vicious looking scars like she could wipe them away.

"I believe my scars speak for themselves…" Kaji replied softly. Elsa seemed to hold him tightly, protectively as if she was afraid something was going to take him away. Kaji tried to sooth her but she was still very shaken.

"Kaji…I need you…" Elsa said as her arms found themselves around his neck. Kaji blushed slightly at her words but when he looked at her, he didn't think he could refuse. Elsa pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss but as she was about to pull the covers off of them, a loud knock hit the door to their room.

"Breakfast is ready and Queen Elsa wishes your presence," Kaji pulled away from the kiss and looked towards the door, he recognized the voice as Kai, one of their servants back in their world. He heard Elsa sigh softly and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit annoyed as well.

"We'll be there shortly," he answered back. He looked back at his wife and he gave her a light kiss before whispering.

"Later…" Elsa smiled and nodded slightly before they got out of bed and got dressed. They geared up quickly since they didn't want to keep their hosts waiting too long. Kaji swiftly adorned his armor and his sword while his wife simply conjured on an elegant snowy dress. They quickly made their way to the dining room, where the other Elsa and her Anna were already sitting at the table, along with Alexandra and Elisif, who were talking about something while giggling. However, as if they were trying to make them uncomfortable the other Elsa and Anna were in the middle of a kiss that was anything but chaste.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Alexandra piped when she saw them. It brought Kaji's attention to her instead of the couple. She was smiling brightly at him and he smiled back as he and Elsa walked over to where she was. Kaji ruffled her hair while she giggled playfully and his Elsa gave her a small kiss on her head.

"Sleep well?" Kaji asked. Alexandra nodded excitedly. Kaji looked at Elisif and she gave him a small smile.

"I see you and Elisif are getting along," Kaji commented. Alexandra nodded happily and then Elisif replied.

"It's fun to have someone to play with and someone that loves fairy tales, like the one you told me last night," she said softly and smiled at Kaji. He was going to reply but the other Elsa interrupted.

"Elisif, come here," she said with authority. Kaji looked at her and saw that she was giving him a steely glance as if she didn't approve of something she saw. Kaji returned the glance and they stayed like that for a few moments even after Elisif went to sit with her parents at the other side of the table. The tension in the room rose dramatically, but Kaji didn't falter. It wasn't until their respective wives interrupted that they broke eye contact and sat down.

"Elsa?" Anna asked lightly. The dark queen in question simply shook her head and sighed.

"It's nothing…" she replied. Kaji didn't believe her when she said that but he chose to avoid it. However, she did say something a bit…interesting.

"You two are very loud…" she said bluntly. Kaji's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red at the statement. He saw that his wife was in the same boat.

"W-What?" his wife asked shocked by the statement. This time he thought he saw the other Elsa's lips curve into a smile.

"You two are very…loud and passionate behind closed doors…we could hear you all the way in our room. Plus we could hear the thunderstorm and the snowstorm outside…" she said smugly as if she was trying to be funny.

"That's…that's none of your business!" Kaji's wife exclaimed. Kaji agreed but he didn't say anything and covered his daughter's ears. He saw Anna doing the same with Elisif and she was blushing as well.

"Elsa!" she scolded. The dark clad Elsa just shrugged and chuckled softly.

"I'm just saying, dear. I know we're…passionate but at least we keep the noise in our room. These two, they must be really into it if they're that loud, they sound like a couple of adolescents, who've been with anyone before. Plus you heard the storm last night, how do you think that happened?" Elsa asked. Kaji was certain that if his face heated up anymore, he would melt. His wife faired no better and she looked mortified.

"You…we're married you shrew! We can couple however we want!" his wife defended harshly. Kaji sighed softly and wished he could cover his face but he kept Alexandra's ears clamped shut.

"Oh? Well how do you two do it exactly?" the other Elsa asked. Thankfully, Anna interrupted before the situation got worse.

"So um, how have you been enjoying your stay?!" she asked suddenly.

"Pretty good so far! It's like a walk down memory lane," Kaji answered without hesitation. Thankfully the previous subject was dropped and the dark clad Elsa huffed as she sat back in her chair. Kaji sighed and nodded thankfully towards Anna, who nodded back before he turned to see that his wife was glaring a bit half-heartedly at her counter-part.

"Have their been any problems since the riot?" he asked, trying to get them onto a serious subject. No one answered for a time until Anna spoke up.

"Not really. Things have been quiet since the riot. In fact, I think the people have taken a likening to you, Kaji. Some of the guards say they talk of you as some kind of… guardian…or protector…" Anna said cautiously.

"Really?" Kaji asked a bit surprised. He was revered as a hero in his own world and some would even claim that he was some kind of guardian or angel sent by the gods themselves, it was probably his hair that made them think that, but he had also done so many things in his world. He only did one thing in the world he was in now and he apparently already gained some favor from the people. He was starting to see why the other Elsa was a bit…upset.

"Yes…you seem to be a real hero to the people…" Elsa muttered in a moody tone.

"I just did what I felt was right at the moment," he defended.

"Anyways…um…breakfast is served!" Anna cut in and just on queue, their food was brought out by their servants. Kaji turned away from Elsa to smile thankfully at the servant who placed his plate in front of him. He recognized it was Gerda and that only made his smile brighten a bit more. She returned his smile naturally before she gave his wife and his daughter their plates. He wondered how she was taking the idea that there were two Elsa's in the room.

"Hi!" Alexandra piped happily since she obviously recognized her as well. Gerda seemed a bit taken aback but she quickly smiled and patted the girl's hair naturally, making Alexandra giggle.

"Thank you," Kaji heard his wife say as well. He looked at his plate finally and he realized that the plate wasn't as full as it usually was. There was still plenty of food on the plate but it was significantly less than usual. He heard Anna sigh and he looked up at her to see that she had noticed as well.

"At this rate, even the palace won't have much food…" she said. Her wife placed her hand on her shoulder and Anna smiled at her, appreciatively. Kaji would have smiled to if the situation weren't bad.

"How much food do you have?" he asked. Anna looked at him and her eyes went downcast since she probably realized that he was calling on her to make good on the agreement they had the other day.

"The town has enough supplies to last a few more months if the people use them sparingly and the castle has another couple of months worth of supplies that we are willing to share if our supplies run low. We might be able to last a year if we're careful," Anna said softly.

"What about the shipments from Corona?" Kaji asked, feeling a bit anxious. He could barely stand what was happening, he would never let his kingdom fall into a state like this. He had to make his wife's darker counter-part see his point.

"The blockade is draining the supplies from the convoys. We're getting less and less as each shipment comes. Rapunzel is doing her best but she can't do too much when the rest of Europe is against us," Anna said softly. Kaji saw Elsa's eyes go downcast in response and he shared a look with his wife before he turned back to them.

"The blockade needs to go then…now," he said boldly. Elsa's eyes snapped up at him as if he was crazy and he met her challenging gaze without hesitation.

"Your kingdom is being bled dry…that blockade needs to go if your kingdom is to survive," Kaji pressed.

"What would you have me do? Sail out there and attack them? Because anything short of that won't work!" Elsa replied curtly.

"We both know you have the power to easily take that blockade down. If you won't do it then I'll do it," he said, determined to act. He felt his vision shift slightly but he reeled it in, he had no desire to explain that to the dark clad Elsa.

"What? What do you intend to do?" Elsa asked. Kaji snapped his fingers and a rather loud crack of thunder broke through the sky.

"Does that prove my point? I control lightning, I can easily smite the ships out there," Kaji pressed again, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had stakes in this too and he wouldn't let this go.

"Why should I? What if you fail?" Elsa asked critically. Kaji sighed in annoyance since she was being stubborn.

"I have full control over lightning thunder and the winds. I can easily release a giant storm on the fleet," Kaji said again. He was never one to boast about his abilities but in this case, he didn't appreciate being downplayed.

"I won't allow fate to take another shot at me," Elsa threw back. Kaji sighed softly at the mention of fate. He didn't like using that an excuse; he used to believe in fate too until Elsa and the others came into his life. From that point, he would do anything to make sure his life went the way _he_ chose. His life back home was the product of his choices and those of the ones around him. Fate was just a poor excuse for people to avoid things and Kaji would be damned if it's the reason his family is dragged down.

"That's a poor excuse. You shouldn't be bowing to fate, you should be fighting it," Kaji said in a cold tone. Elsa's eyes snapped to him at that point, her eyes full of anger.

"You sound like such an arrogant fool…I used to be like that too…I wasn't happy with what fate gave me either so I fought against it and do you know what happened? I almost lost _everything_ to it…I won't risk everything again," Elsa hissed. Kaji, while he felt a bit sad for her, he did not relent.

"If you won't go out there, then I will," Kaji said, it wasn't a request, he was telling her he was going out there, whether she liked it or not. Elsa glared at him and he met it with his own.

"Elsa, he's right. The blockade has to go," Anna added. Elsa looked at her in a bit of betrayal and Kaji felt a bit of regret for getting her to side with him like this.

"This is my world, my kingdom, my responsibility," Elsa retorted. Kaji took care to note that she said "my" instead of "our" but he didn't call her out on it.

"It may not be your kingdom anymore if you don't do something to stop it," he snapped back. He felt his wife place her hand on his own before she joined in on the conversation.

"My husband is right. If you will not do anything then let us act. We are not tied down by fate like you claim to be," she said. The temperature in the room noticeably dropped, as the dark clad Elsa's furry was beginning to show itself.

"What right do you have to make such demands?! This is my kingdom not yours!" she shouted. Kaji did not flinch and the fact that he felt his wife's hand in his only strengthened his resolve.

"It is your kingdom but we are using this place as a refuge so our lives are tied to this place like you and your people. I won't let my family fall because you were too stubborn and proud to act!" Kaji rebuked in rare anger. The dark clad Elsa looked like she was about to attack him but then Anna placed her hand on her shoulder.

"My love, they're right. Our people need more food. Winter is coming and we can't grow any crops during the winter. And it's not just food that we need, Elsa. We need wood and oil for fires so we can keep the town warm and cook the food. I know you can control winter but even so, we still need these things," Anna pressed. Elsa seemed to finally realize the predicament she was in and she calmed down grudgingly.

"Very well…you two may go out and destroy the blockade but make sure you tell people that I ordered it…" she said grudgingly. Kaji nodded his thanks to Anna but then another issue came to his mind.

"What should we do about the fact that there are two Elsa's here?" he asked. Anna nodded with a knowing smile and Kaji was happy knowing that she still had something in common with his Anna.

"I have told our other servants and our knights that your wife is a…cousin of ours who is visiting with her husband, Lord Kaji and she happens to share her looks and powers. How do you feel about the name Lady Freya?" Anna asked. While it did sound like a logical plan to Kaji at first, he had his doubts since it was a bit too…random to put it lightly.

"And they just…believed you?" Kaji asked. Anna blushed slightly in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head softly.

"Well…everyone except for Kai, Gerda and Arbjorn seemed to believe me. I mean a lot of strange and unbelievable things have happened over the course of the last year or two. Finding out we have a cousin that looks like my sister isn't so far fetched in comparison to the other stuff that happened. Plus that would be the only logical explanation for them," Anna said softly.

Kaji had to admit that he almost wished his Anna was like this one, almost being the key word. Still though he had to agree with her plan. Finding out their ruler had powers over ice and snow and being plunged into an eternal winter was a lot…weirder than finding a relative that wielded the same abilities while looking _similar_ as well. At least he hoped it made sense to the people because in his head it didn't but that was because he knew the truth. Well at least his wife tended to wear her hair differently so maybe that would help.

"Are you sure?" his wife asked, speaking what he was thinking. It was nice that they could usually tell what the other was thinking.

"The guards and the servants I told believed me. I'm sure the people will as well," Anna said trying to sound confident but that didn't make Kaji feel better.

"I guess we don't really have a choice. We'll have to hope they buy it then," Kaji said. Anna nodded and looked at her wife for anything she might add but she simply motioned for her to come closer. Anna tilted her head and leaned towards her and then Elsa leaned towards her ear. Kaji and his wife shared a look before Anna's sudden gasp made them turn back to her.

"Um…ok…we'll talk about it later…" Anna muttered. Her face was red and she looked like she was about to faint. Kaji looked at the dark clad Elsa and saw her smiling smugly and he immediately didn't want to know what she said.

"So we can go?" Kaji asked.

"Yes, Arnbjorn will be waiting for you at the docks with a ship ready to go," Anna said.

"Hurry up and go then before I change my mind. Any you might want to change your look a bit more so people will believe the story," Dark Elsa pressed as she pulled a scroll out and slid it across the table towards them. Kaji picked it up and looked at it to see that it had the seal of the royal family on it.

"Show that to Arnbjorn and he'll take you out to the blockade. Also, one more thing, another convoy from Corona is supposed to be coming in soon. So be careful not to sink of them if they are out there," Dark Elsa said strictly.

"Of course, we won't be too long," Kaji said. He looked towards his little daughter to see that she was still eating her food. She didn't seem to have paid attention to their conversation at all. A part of him was happy about that.

"Hey little girl, your Mother and I need to go do something. We're going to leave you with your Aunts and Elisif, ok?" Kaji asked as he stroked his daughter's hair. Alexandra said something along the lines of acknowledgement but she seemed too tired to really care, she must've been up late the previous night. Kaji sighed before he leaned down to kiss his daughter's head.

"Take care of her," Elsa said to Anna and her dark counter-part.

"Of course," Anna said without hesitation. Kaji nodded his thanks and then he and his wife both stood up and hurried out of the room. Kaji felt Elsa take his hand and he squeezed her hand back as they quickly made their way through the halls.

"Do you think her plan will actually work?" Elsa asked worriedly as they made their way through the halls. Kaji was silent for a few moments and he stopped them at the door to the courtyard.

"I have my doubts as well but we don't have much choice but to try at this point. Still though, maybe you should change your look a little so they can believe that you're really someone else, as much as I may dislike agreeing with her, she's right," Kaji offered. Elsa seemed looked thoughtful for a few moments then her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers.

"How about this?" her attire shifted from her icy blue armor and cape to an elegant and form fitting off the shoulder, white dress. Her dress was very reminiscent to what she wore when Kaji first met her but the dress was a snowy white color. Her right leg was slightly sticking out of a thigh high slit in the right side of her dress, showing that she was wearing white stockings. Her dress glittered like her old one and it drew more attention to her necklace as well since it was blue.

"Wow…" was all he said. His wife blushed and giggled as she reached up to mess up her hair a little bit more so even more of her bangs were framing her face. Kaji had to admit that he thought she looked even better now.

"Thank you, Kaji," she giggled, her blush seeming to worsen. Kaji blushed as well and they both stood there for a few moments before she spoke.

"We should probably get going, we don't want to give the another me a reason to make fun of us," she said.

"Yes, of course, come then, Lady Freya," Kaji said the name for effect just in case and his wife giggled.

"Why of course Lord Kaji," she replied as she intertwined her arm with his. He never really understood how they could flirt so easily in situations like that but he didn't particularly care.

They exited the castle together, into the courtyard. There were a couple people in the courtyard, talking to the guards present; they were probably there to try and get an audience with their queen. Their attention turned to the couple when they walked by. Kaji saw them whispering about something but he couldn't hear it.

"I wonder if everyone is going to stare at us like that?" Elsa whispered to him. Kaji shrugged and continued walking.

It was snowing at the time and Kaji sighed in relief at the feeling. He could tell that Elsa was enjoying the feeling as well from her content smile. They were silent as they walked towards the town, arm in arm. As Kaji looked at the snow covered town, it was almost like he was looking into the past. Simple and content, the way his Arendelle used to be; at least in the way it looked. The people were up and about since it was morning, probably going to get their chores and their shopping at the market, done.

"People are staring again," Elsa commented as they walked through the town. Kaji nodded since he did notice many if not all eyes go to them. He didn't have to look to know that they were whispering something, probably about them. He didn't pay it too much mind though since no one approached them.

"E-Excuse me?" or so Kaji thought. They stopped and turned to see a young woman, who was approaching them cautiously. It took a few moments for Kaji to realize that it was the woman they met when they first entered this Arendelle and found out that the town was relying on Corona for supplies. He didn't remember the woman telling them her name though.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"You're the young man, I met at the port…" she spoke as if she was trying to remember.

"Yes, you met my daughter and I. You did not tell us your name though," Kaji said softly. The woman nodded but then she looked at him a bit cautiously and then her face flushed when a thought hit her, a bad one apparently.

"Forgive me, Lord Kaji, I did not mean to offend you when I mistook you for a guard, my name is Cassandra, I manage the flower shop ever since the pervious owner passed…" she said as she bowed to him. Kaji and Elsa shared a look before turning back to the flustered woman. Kaji felt a tinge of pain, knowing that Melina was gone; she was the one that gave him the white roses that Elsa loved.

"It is quite alright. I did not take any offence at all. You were not exactly wrong, I am…her new advisor…of sorts," Kaji conjured. Cassandra seemed to take that into account and she nodded before she blushed in embarrassment again and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Freya," she said politely. Kaji saw Elsa smile before she spoke.

"It's ok, you don't have to bow to us," she said. The woman rose from her bow slowly and then she seemed to look Elsa over before she looked at Kaji.

"So she is your wife?" she asked. Kaji nodded proudly and Cassandra smiled warmly.

"Please forgive me but she is very beautiful, you must have done something to catch her eye," she said happily. Kaji felt Elsa tighten her hold on his arm and he smiled.

"He did more than that…" Elsa whispered so only he could hear her.

"I must say that I have never heard of our queen having a cousin, much less one who looks very similar to her. Where have you two been this whole time?" she asked.

"We've been living at my husband's kingdom. It's a small kingdom so no one really knows about it. We came here now because my cousin called us for help, I don't know why she didn't call for us earlier though," Elsa said. Cassandra nodded, buying the ruse nicely.

"So you two are here to help us then?" she asked with some hope in her voice.

"Yes, we're here to aid in whatever way we can, starting with getting rid of that blockade," Kaji said. Cassandra looked a bit surprised.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"My cousin isn't the only one with special gifts…" Elsa said softly. Kaji nodded in agreement. Cassandra looked a bit confused at first but then her eyes widened.

"You mean…" she didn't finish her question and Elsa merely nodded to her.

"You'll have your supplies soon," Kaji said. He didn't know how she took the news but she seemed excited since she ran off right away to do something. The couple shared a look before they started walking towards the port again; they still had a job to do. It didn't take them long to reach the port and as Anna and her Elsa said, Arnbjorn was waiting for them along with a large galleon.

"Lady Freya, Lord Kaji…" the Housecarl greeted with fake respects that Kaji saw through right away. He probably still didn't trust them, well that would change soon, hopefully.

"Arnbjorn," Elsa said respectively.

"Her majesty ordered me to wait here with one of our finest ships. I assume you two will tell me why my time is being wasted here?" he asked curtly. Kaji simply pulled out the scroll that was given to him and handed it to the Housecarl. Arnbjorn took it quickly and read the contents. He didn't seem particularly pleased with the orders but he didn't say that.

"Very well. Come aboard Milord and Lady," he said as he led them onto the ship. Kaji stepped onto the ship and then he helped Elsa onto the ship even though she didn't need it. She gave him small thanks as they walked to the helm of the ship. Kaji caught a few of the sailors staring at his wife and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, something she giggled about.

"Calm yourself, my dear," she said. It didn't take them long to get the ship underway. The ship sailed out of the harbor, and Kaji could already see the massive blockade. Apparently when they told him the whole of Europe had risen up against them they weren't exaggerating as much as he would have liked.

"That's a lot of ships…" he commented. He felt his wife tighten her hold on his arm.

"Kaji, you know what will happen if we do this right? If we do this, whatever hope for secrecy we had will be gone. He'll know where we are," she whispered so only he could hear her.

"I know…but we don't have a choice at this point," Kaji replied. Elsa nodded silently, agreeing that they had to get rid of the blockade. They would just have to hope that they could deal with the problems this would bring.

"How exactly do you two intend to get rid of that fleet exactly?" Arnbjorn asked. Kaji turned to him to see the Housecarl looking at them a bit…unimpressed.

"My wife shares more with her cousin besides looks…" Kaji said dryly, not appreciating the Housecarl's lack of respect. He still had to play the illusion though so he had to pick his words carefully.

"And my husband is a lot more than a swordsman," Elsa added with a slight edge. Arnbjorn looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Let's get to work," Kaji said. Elsa nodded and parted from him and then she took a quick breath. The wind began picking up a bit and the temperature dropped too sharply to be normal and snow started to fall from the sky at an alarming rate, a lot of it swirling around Elsa like a small storm.

Kaji took a small breath and then thunder cracked through the skies but these were too loud and too numerous to be natural. The winds picked up even more than to the point where the ship had to struggle to maintain course. Then lightning began flashing, making everyone except for Kaji and Elsa flinch from the brightness of it. Lightning began arching and chirping around Kaji, making Arnbjorn and anyone close to him except for Elsa; take a step back in fear of getting shocked by the lightning.

"Are you ready?" Kaji asked.

"Of course…" Elsa replied in a monotone voice. Kaji activated his sight and looked across the fleet to see if Corona was around. The enemy fleet was painted red and he didn't see anything different. Then as he looked towards the center of the fleet, he saw a couple flashes of green and blue and he knew that meant there was something else there.

"The Corona fleet is around the center. Try not to overdue it over there," Kaji said.

"Very well," Elsa replied. Then Elsa raised her hand up and giant ice spikes that grew from the sea impaled countless ships from the blockade. Elsa waved her hand and the spikes retracted into the sea, taking the ships with them. She repeated the same gesture again and again but the fleet still held its ground. Elsa turned to Kaji, and then he nodded.

"Very well…" Kaji snapped his fingers and then thunder cracked through the skies even louder than before. Giant black storm clouds began forming in the skies. Bright flashes of lightning ran through them and then suddenly one bolt struck down on the fleet. The ship caught in the blast went up in flames, completely obliterated. Then several more lightning bolts came down from the heavens and struck the blockade. Kaji kept up his attack until he heard one of the sailors shout.

"They're retreating!" he shouted. Kaji stopped his assault right away. He and his wife returned the weather back to normal as if nothing ever happened.

"That was…incredible…" Kaji turned to the speaker and saw Arnbjorn staring at him like he wasn't from that world, ironically he wasn't.

"I see something!" another sailor shouted.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. The sailor was looking through a telescope at the charred fleet and then he said something that brought relief to Kaji.

"It's the Corona fleet! They're all alright!" he shouted joyfully. Kaji sighed in relief and he turned to smile at his wife who embraced him and gave him a loving kiss. But before they could continue, the sailor spoke out again.

"The Corona flagship is with the fleet as well!"


	9. Uneasy Alliance

I don't own Frozen

All right guys, thankfully this chapter isn't as long as the last one so I was able to get it out faster. The next chapter might be a while. This story was meant to be a two person job and I'm doing it all by myself. I'm having trouble writing this story right now. I just feel so angry at Touch when I work on this and it doesn't help knowing that his story has more recognition then my two stories combined, I understand why but it doesn't help. Anyways enough rambling, enjoy the chapter. Dark Elsa gets some chapters after this!

Episode 7: Uneasy Alliance

Kaji's POV

Kaji and Elsa arrived back at Arendelle before the Corona ships made it and they got a very warm welcome as they pulled into the port. Most if not all of the people of Arendelle were there and they were cheering for them as they pulled in. Kaji smiled and he gave them a small wave and his wife held his hand as she joined him. Kaji stopped though when he saw Anna and her wife there. His eyes met the dark Queen's for a moment and she actually gave him a small nod of thanks.

"I guess some things are possible after all," he thought as he turned his gaze back to the people.

"You see that? They think you're a hero, just like back home," his wife complimented as she squeezed his hand. Kaji smiled and turned to his wife.

"Not just me," he said simply, making his wife blush in embarrassment. Someone clearing their throat behind them, made them turn to see Arnbjorn and he looked a bit guilty.

"I…wish to apologize Milord and Lady. I have shown great mistrust and disrespect for you when I shouldn't have…" he said mournfully as if he couldn't believe he was saying it.

"It's quite all right. You were just doing your duty," Elsa forgave kindly. Arnbjorn gave them a small smile and he bowed.

"Thank you for saving our kingdom from starvation," he said respectfully. After a few moments they finally locked the ship down at the port and the couple finally stepped off the ship to greet their hosts. Anna looked pretty happy but the Dark Queen seemed to be a bit indifferent but Kaji was pretty sure she was happy.

"You guys did it!" Anna exclaimed as if she couldn't believe it. She clapped her hands excitedly and the crowds behind her seemed just as happy. At that moment, Alexandra poked her head out from behind Anna and she beamed when she saw her parents. She sprinted up to Kaji and he smiled as he picked his daughter up and spun her around in the air. She giggled happily and yelled that she was flying. He saw that the Dark Queen wanted to talk to him and he gave his daughter to his wife, who hugged the little girl tightly. Kaji smiled at them before he turned to the other Elsa.

"…Nice work," she said but it sounded forced, well he would take what he could get, he noticed Elisif by her "Papa's" side, she gave him a small smile, which he returned with a nod. Before they could talk more, the Corona ships finally started arriving and one ships pulled into port next to them, specifically the Corona flagship.

"Is that who I think it is?" Elsa asked. Suddenly a familiar brunette popped her head over the railing a bit excitedly. She looked a little bit different but there was no doubt that was Rapunzel.

"It is" Kaji said, surprised.

"Rapunzel!" Anna shouted in joy. The Corona Princess eagerly jumped out of her ship and landed on the port. She and Anna eagerly embraced, happily. Kaji shared a look with his Elsa and they shrugged.

"Remember where you are…" the dark Queen reminded as she walked past them. Kaji glared at the back of her head for a moment until he calmed himself down. Alexandra jumped out of her mother's arms and she almost ran up to Rapunzel but Kaji pulled her back quickly. She gave a small whine but Kaji gave her a strict glance and she relented.

"Anna, it's so good to see you again!" Rapunzel greeted.

"I didn't know you were coming yourself, you should have said something," Anna said. At that point, her wife came over to greet the Corona princess.

"Indeed…don't you and your man have a kingdom to rule now? What brings you here?" she asked. Rapunzel seemed a bit displeased with the way the Dark Queen referred to, Eugene. That caught Kaji's attention, in his world Rapunzel was still a princess. In that world she wasn't just the Queen but Eugene was the King? He had trouble picturing that man as a king, though he had to remember that it wasn't his world.

"His name is Eugene and he can handle it for now. Give him some credit," Rapunzel said strictly.

"I'm just saying," the other Elsa said casually. Kaji hoped she knew what she was doing; thankfully she didn't have to since Anna spoke up.

"Um Rapunzel, this is Elisif, our new daughter," Anna cut in. The distraction worked and Rapunzel immediately looked at the little girl, holding her "Papa's" hand. Elisif seemed a bit embarrassed and turned her head away.

"Aww! She's adorable!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Elisif hid behind the other Elsa after that and Rapunzel giggled.

"Can we get the supplies unloaded, my people need them," The Dark Queen said quickly. Rapunzel turned her gaze from the little redhead and she nodded.

"Alright, start unloading everything now!" she ordered. Her men started unloading supplies onto the port quickly and the people began distributing them out right away.

"By the way, Elsa, I thought you said that you weren't going to use your powers against the blockade? What was that out there?" Rapunzel asked, intrigued.

"It wasn't me," the other Elsa replied. It was at that moment that Rapunzel finally noticed Kaji and his family. Her eyes widened when she looked at them, probably because of how similar "Freya" looked compared to Elsa.

"Hello there, who are you?" she asked, politely as she approached them. Kaji gave her a small bow with his wife before he answered.

"My name is Kaji," Kaji replied, respectfully.

"And I am Freya," Elsa replied, and then their little daughter spoke up rather loudly.

"And I'm Alexandra!" she said cutely. Rapunzel awed again when she saw Alexandra and when she reached her arms up, asking to be picked up, Rapunzel did so when Kaji nodded.

"And as she already said, that is Alexandra, our daughter," Elsa said happily.

"Aww! You're so cute, aren't you?!" Rapunzel cooed and she twirled the little girl around playfully. Alexandra giggled happily; she always loved to play. She probably had no idea that the Arendelle they were in was very different from theirs. Alexandra giggled a bit more until Rapunzel finally set her down. Then the little girl ran off towards Elisif. Kaji and Elsa shared a look, before they turned to Rapunzel.

"She's a cute girl. You two must be proud," Rapunzel assumed, happily.

"Of course," Elsa replied as she looped her around Kaji's.

"She's a very energetic girl. It's a good thing she has her cousins to play with," Kaji said.

"That's actually what I wanted to ask. So you're their cousins?" Rapunzel asked, referring to Anna and the Dark Queen. Kaji hoped she would buy the story at least for now.

"I'm their cousin on their father's side. I was not born or raised in Arendelle though; my mother married a prince from a kingdom far to the east. That's where I was born and raised," Elsa said. Rapunzel nodded, interested and then she pointed at Kaji.

"So how did you meet him?" she asked. Kaji spoke next; trying to play off the story his wife conjured.

"I'm from a smaller kingdom than my wife but they are allied. My family was visiting to celebrate Freya's sixteenth birthday. That's where we met for the first time," Kaji said happily.

"We started talking and well…we grew very found of one another until eventually we fell in love," Elsa said softly, blushing to add affect. Kaji blushed too since that was actually not a lie.

"We got married almost two years ago," Kaji added. Rapunzel looked a bit confused by that and looked at Alexandra then back to them.

"But Alexandra is more than two years old," Rapunzel said, confused.

"Alexandra is adopted…" Elsa hushed her voice so no one else could hear her. Rapunzel's eyes widened and then she nodded in understanding.

"Um…another thing. You do look very similar to Elsa," she said. Elsa chuckled nervously when she said that.

"Yes, everyone here has been telling me that. I had no idea about what was happening here until a few weeks ago to be honest. I knew I had cousins here but well…we've never really tried to send letters to each other. I was surprised when I received a letter, asking for help. My husband and I came as fast as we could after that," Elsa said. Rapunzel nodded and then she looked at them a bit…cautiously.

"Out there with the blockade…it was as if the heaven and nature came down on them. Was that you? Elsa said she didn't attack the blockade," Rapunzel asked softly. Kaji and Elsa shared a look of agreement before they turned back to Rapunzel.

"Yes, it was us," Elsa replied. Rapunzel was surprised to say the least and then her eyes widened considerably more before she spoke again.

"Us?" she asked. Kaji held his hand out and lightning started surging around his hand, making Rapunzel jump a bit.

"The blockade will not be a problem anymore with us here," Kaji said confidently as he made his lightning disappear.

"That remains to be seen…" he heard the Dark Queen mutter. He looked towards her and their eyes locked. She still looked distrustful but at least she didn't look at him like he was some child. No…now things were different; now she knew that he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Indeed…"


End file.
